Second Chance At Life
by triptpol85
Summary: Hermione receives a mysterious book with a letter inside the front cover that will change everything in her life and the life of a certain green eyed boy. AU will somewhat follows canon, but just loosely.
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

Chapter 1 - The Letter

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I'm just playing with them.

**Update**: I have updated the ages of Harry and Hermione. This is the last change.

* * *

December 18, 1990 Granger Residence

Hermione Granger was currently laying on her bed with one of her Advanced Science books on her legs as she was leaning against one of her pillows. She was currently wearing her favorite pair of blue pajamas pants with one of her light blue tops. Before Hermione went to bed every night she would read one of her books of her bookshelf. While this was normal for Hermione, most eleven year olds would not be caught reading a book on advanced science when they could be doing other activities right before their bedtime. However Hermione Granger was no ordinary girl. Little did she know that tonight her life would change in ways she could not imagine.

Hearing a knock, Hermione looked up from the page she was reading to see her parents coming in to her.

"Hey Mum and Dad, everything ok?"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger both smiled before Mr. Granger said "Just coming to tell my little girl good night and to not stay up too late reading."

"Dad, I won't stay up too late, it's not even that late." Hermione said as she looked out here window to see how dark it was.

Her mother looked at her watched and laughed "Well honey its all ready 8:30, most kids your age would have been asleep for about an hour by now"

Hermione couldn't help but crack a smile before saying "Ok Mum just let my finish this section in my book and then I will be off to bed."

Both her parent nodded their heads before hugging her goodnight and leaving her room.

While her parents worried about her lack of friends, they were constantly surprised with her thirst for knowledge. Even at the current age of ten, Hermione was the top of her class and even outside of her classes she continued to purse her thirst for knowledge every night after getting her homework done. They just wished she had a friend that she could confide in as well.

15 minutes later, Hermione finished the section in her Advanced Science book. Sitting up from her bed, she walked over to the book shelf on the other side of her room which was next to her bedroom door. This was the first bookcase her parents had gotten for her and soon she would be needing another one. With the exception of her parents, Hermione consider these books the only friends she had. Hermione put the book back where she had retrieved it from.

Turning around from putting her book on the shelf, she noticed something was starting to glow on her bed. Unlike most other girls or boys her age, her curiosity out won her fear of what the light may be and she decided to see what the cause of the glowing light was. As she walked towards her bed, the glowing light grew brighter and brighter.

The light was a mixture of golds and yellows with what seemed to be silver specks that seems to light up everything around her room, through the brightness. Hermione thought she could start to make out the form of a book taking shape on her bed out of the silver specks however the golden glow continued to grow in intensity till she had to cover her eyes with both of her hands.

Not five seconds went by before the glowing light completely disappeared and Hermione was able to bring her hands down from shield her face. Her brown eyes immediately focused on what appear to be a book on her bed. Walking over to her bed, her mind was racing with what had just happened. Being a very well educated eleven year old, she knew what had just happened to her couldn't have logically happened. Nothing can appear out of thin air.

Reaching her bed, she picked up the book which was currently facing downwards. Judging from the size and shape of the book, it looked to be someone's diary or journal.

Turning over the book, Hermione gasped when she saw the title of the book which simply read "Hermione Granger". The book's cover was mahogany with a brown spine. Her name was on the top of the front cover in gold colored lettering.

Opening the front cover an envelope fell out of the book and slide onto the floor. Hermione kneeled down and retrieved the letter that had slipped out of the mysterious book. The letter was sealed and one the front of the envelope there was a simple message which said "Read me first".

Hermione sat down on the edge of her bed as she put the book which had her name inscribed on the front cover down next to her. She carefully opened the envelope which contained a letter in which she began to read immediately.

* * *

"Hermione,

Knowing you as I do, I know you have already have come to the conclusion that there is no possible way for this book and letter to appear to you in manner in which they did. However before we get to that there are more important things to talk about.

First, my name is Hermione Granger. I am you, from the year 2143. No this is not a prank and no you did not time-travel to the future, I am currently 163 years old. This is not a prank by any of your classmates and neither did Mum or Dad do this. To prove to you that I am you, you are currently reading the Advanced Science book on your shelf on the other side of your bedroom. While anyone could easily find that out what no one else but us knows is that you plan on asking you parents next week to get you a book on space and astronomy as you just finished reading the section that went into a general overview about space and the other planets in our solar system."

* * *

At this Hermione's eyes went wide. She hadn't told anyone about her fascination into space and had yet to mention it to either of her parents as well.

Looking back at the letter in her hand, her mind began to wonder how she was able to send herself a book and a letter through time. Hermione's questions would be answered in the next part of the letter that she held in her hands.

* * *

"First off I want to tell you that you are a witch, you can do magic. I know that sounds impossible however magic is hidden from muggles, people that do not have any magically ability.

Normally you would find this out on your eleventh/twelfth birthday when you would have gotten you letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry however I am telling you this now so that you can prepare for what will come in the future."

* * *

Hermione paused thinking it was odd that she would send herself a letter and a book to prepare to attend another school, however she got the impression that this was not going to be the case and continued to read the letter.

* * *

"You will quickly learn that in the magically community there are several prejudices especially for those witches or wizards that do not come from a family with magical backgrounds.

Furthermore not all witches and wizards are good. There are evil witches and wizards and unfortunately you are going to be involved in a wizarding war with Voldemort, the darkest wizard of all time.

Before you put down this letter and wonder why you would get yourself in such a war, it's for the best reason possible. You do it for you first and best friend, a boy by the name of Harry Potter."

* * *

Setting the letter down on her lap, Hermione was now crying to herself silently, not because she would have to prepare for war, but because she finally knew that she would have a friend, a true friend which was something she had dreamed and wished for almost her entire life.

Wiping her eyes with her the backside of her left hand she continued to read the letter that she had sent to herself.

* * *

"First off let me tell you that you need to find a way to get close to Harry Potter. If you thought we have had a difficult childhood, I can tell you that our childhood looks like heaven compared to what Harry is currently experiencing.

If I remember correctly, our parents were talking about a new office building that was opening in Surrey, see if you can talk them into talking there Dentist Practice there.

Harry Potter's guardian, Mr. Dursley, and I use that term guardian very loosely, is in the drill business and will be able to provide anything necessary for our parents equipment needs.

There is more however it is all contained in the book. This book contains the spells, potions, and all the tricks to being able to mastering various arts of magic.

Please note that only you and Harry Potter will be able to read this book. If the book is picked up by anyone, it will just look like an empty journal or diary that was given to you."

* * *

Hermione at this point was shocked that her friend could be living what sound like a worst childhood than she was currently experiencing. She immediately decided she would talk to her parents first thing tomorrow morning about moving their practice to Surrey so that she could get closer to Harry Potter.

Looking back at the letter she continued to read the last paragraph.

* * *

"Hermione, it is the uttermost important that no-one ever find out about this book or letter aside from yourself and Harry. Once you have finished reading this letter, all you need to do is say 'Griffindor' and the letter will burn itself. Don't worry it won't burn you or anything you place it on. Find Harry, and help him before you both leave for Hogwarts. When I meet him in our first year, he was almost completely broken. Only you can help him Hermione.

Good luck,

Hermione Jane Granger"

* * *

Hermione didn't quite understand what she had meant by broken, but she would do anything she possible could to help Harry get better.

Re-reading the letter one more time, she then went into the bathroom, and set the letter in the bath tub, wanting to be safe just in case the letter didn't extinguish itself properly, she then said in a firm yet quiet voice "Griffindor".

To her amazement the letter ignited in a blue fire and in less than a few seconds, there was no sign that the letter or anything had been burned in the bath tub.

Hermione satisfied that she had correctly disposed of the letter returned to her room going to sleep for the first time knowing that in a couple of weeks she might be getting to know her first friend ever.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello and thank you for reading my story. This is my first Harry/Hermione fic, the idea literally just popped into my head today and I am currently working on other chapters and were I plan for this story to go. This is my first Harry Potter Fan Fiction, however I have been reading Hary/Hermione for years, just over 7 years total. Also if anyone has a better suggest for name of the story please let me know.

Please leave a review. Also if anyone is interested in betaing the story please let me know. I know this chapter is probably full of grammatical errors and plot holes, I hope to work them out and fix this chapter as soon as possible. If you find any, please send me a message and I will correct them as soon as possible.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2 The Move

Chapter 2 - The Move

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I'm just playing with them.

**Update:** I have updated the ages of Harry and Hermione. This is the last change.

* * *

January 2, 1991 Granger's New Residence

Hermione was keeping herself busy arranging and unpacking her belonging in her new room. Her room was a tan color with two windows. Her new room was on the front corner of their new house so she had one window on two of the walls in her room. Her room was the first door on the right at the top of the stairs. One the left, opposite from her door, was the bathroom. The door next to Hermione's was the guest bedroom and the room from across the guest bedroom was her parents, the master bedroom with it's own bathroom.

Standing at her door, Hermione decided that her bed would go under the window on the wall in front of her, the bookcase would go on the left wall and her desk and chair would under the other window in left of her which faced out the front of the house. Finally her dresser would go on the wall with the door to her room.

Though this house was slightly smaller than their other house, it was more than enough room to hold all of the Granger's belongings. Hermione still couldn't believe she had been able to so easily connivence her parents to move their dental practice. However, Hermione, being the clever girl she was, came up with a tactful approach for her parents on why they should move to Surrey.

As Hermione turned to get her parents to let them know she had decided on how she wanted the furniture arranged in her new room she thought back to the conversation she had with her parents the morning after she had received the book from her future self.

* * *

- Flashback -

December 19, 1990

Hermione woke up early on Thursday morning. At first she thought she had the single most bizarre and imaginative dream she had ever had in her short life. Hermione started to form a frown on her face as she got out of her bed, she really want a friend and the thought of having a friend that she would be so close with, she would fight in a magical war brought a sad smile to her face. This was not because she would fight in a war but because her friend, Harry Potter, was going to have to fight in a war. However she knew the events that she remember from the previous night had to be her dreams. She must of fallen asleep shortly after she put her book back on her bookcase and she just didn't remember getting in bed.

_"Magic doesn't exist Hermione and time travel is not possible, you know this"_ Hermione thought to herself. As Hermione turned to make her bed, she stubbed her right toe on something that was under some of her covers on the floor. Moving the covers, Hermione saw the edge of the book that she had thought she had only dreamt about.

A smile replaced the frown that had started to form on the eleven year olds face from just moments early. Hermione wasn't dreaming, the book she was holding in her hands was proof of that. Hermione ran her hand over the cover of the book before putting it under her pillow so that her parent's didn't find it. Turning to her dresser, Hermione got out a pair of jeans and a warm red sweater as she headed to the shower to get cleaned up for the day.

Turning on the water, Hermione had several thoughts going through her head. Stepping into the warm water, she thought _"How do I connivence my parents to move their dental practice to Surrey."_ Hermione laughed to herself as she washed her hair _"Hey Mum Dad, I got a letter and a book from myself in the future, can we move to Surrey? That is were I will meet my first friend."_ Hermione could image the face and the response that her parents would give her with that approach.

After she finished washing herself, Hermione stepped out of the shower to dry off and get dressed. As she finished putting her sweater on, she quickly formulated an idea that might just get her parents to look into moving to Surrey.

Trying to keep the excitement to herself, Hermione walked slowly back to room to put her dirty cloths she was wearing into her hamper before she walked out of her room and down stairs, turning left into the kitchen to eat breakfast with her parents.

Walking in with a smile on her face she turned to her mother who was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee while reading a magazine for dental specialist. Her father was at the stove working on their breakfast at the moment, she couldn't quite see what he was making, but whatever it was it smelled delicious to her. Whenever her mother tried making breakfast, it usually meant that they would end up eating waffles from the freezer because her mother usually burnt whatever she tried cooking to a crisp. For this reason alone, Dan did the majority of cooking in the house.

"Good morning Mum, good morning Dad! Whats for breakfast?" asked Hermione as she sat down at the kitchen table next to her mother.

Dan Granger, Hermione's father, turned his head to return the smile his daughter had given him before saying "Good morning to you too Hermione. We are having omelets this morning, they should be ready in just a few minutes."

"Thanks Dad!" Hermione loved omelets. Her father knew exactly how she liked her omelet made as well, a hint of cheese with ham, green and red peppers.

Helen Granger, Hermione's mother, put down the magazine she was reading and turned to her daughter "Good morning to you Hermione. Did you sleep well last night?"

Smiling Hermione responded "Yes I did, probably one of the best nights of sleep in my life."

Dan turned off the stove and turned to bring over three plates with omelets on them for his family. Setting the plated down in front of both his wife and daughter, Dan turned to Hermione "Thats good to hear, I always enjoy a restful night of sleep, always makes the next day start better. What can I get you to drink for breakfast?"

"Orange juice please." responded Hermione. Dan returner to the table with a glass of orange juice for Hermione and himself.

As her parent's started to eat their breakfast, Hermione decided to bring up her idea of moving to Surrey thinking _"Well Hermione no time like the present."_ Putting her fork down she turned to her parents.

"Mum, Dad, the other night you mentioned that a new office building was opening up in Surrey, why don't we move to Surrey and you can you move dental practice there?" asked Hermione.

Both her parents stopping eating their breakfast to look at Hermione and then each other. Both were slightly confused on why Hermione would bring up and even remember the off hand comment that was mentioned the other night at dinner. The new office building's rent would be considerably lower than they were currently paying in their current office location which was it was brought up.

Helen looked turned to Hermione saying "Hermione why do you want to move? Your in the middle of the school year, don't you want stay here at your current school?"

Dan looked at his wife and quickly caught what his wife had left out, which was "so you have a chance to make some friends."

Looking at both her parents, Hermione put on a sad smile stating "You both know that I don't have any friends here, if you move your dental practice to Surrey, then we would have to move as well. That would also mean I would have to change schools as well. I like all my teachers now, however I don't have any friends. If we move that will give me a fresh start to try to make new friends in Surrey."

Dan and Helen loved their daughter, and both were concerned about her not having any friends. Everyday Hermione would come home, unpack from school and immediately start her homework. Whenever Dan or Helen asked Hermione about her day at school went, she would usually respond about what she had learned that day in each class.

Hermione never talked about any of the other children at the school. Dan and Helen looked at each other knowing from the looks on the other face that they had already both came to the same conclusion. They wanted their daughter to have friends. They wanted Hermione to be happy.

Hermione sat silently at the kitchen table as both her parents had just started her and then at each other after her response to her mother's previous question. Hermione knew she was, in a way, manipulating her parents by bring up that she had no friends, however she didn't feel as bad since she knew a friend was already waiting her in Surrey by the name of Harry Potter, even though that they hadn't meet yet.

After receiving a small nod from Helen, Dan turned to Hermione saying "Ok Hermione. We will let our current building manager know that we will be moving out practice to Surrey as soon as we find a house."

Helen continued before Hermione was able to respond "I call your school Hermione and call the school in Surrey to setup you up as a new student and get your academic records transferred. Dan also on your way to the office can you call a realtor in Surrey so that we can start looking at homes as soon as possible. If you finish all of your afternoon appointments early, we could drive to Surrey this afternoon to start looking for a new house."

To say that Hermione was shocked at how quickly her parents had agreed to move would have been an understatement. Unable to stop herself from crying, she put her head in her hands as a sob racked her little body. Fearing that they had hurt their daughter in some way, both her parents immediate stood up and walked to Hermione chair asking "Hermione is this not what you want?" her mother asked as she knelt down to be on the same level as her eleven year old daughter.

Hermione wipe her eyes and looked at both her parents saying "No Mum, I do want this. I'm not upset or sad, I am just really happy that you are both doing all of this for me, I can't tell you how much this means to me." True to her words, Hermione couldn't tell them how much it meant to her.

Dan gave his daughter smile and patted her on the back before saying "Ok we can figure out the details AFTER breakfast, I slaved over these omelets, spent hours getting the ingredients and cooking them. Had to get the eggs from the chickens myself."

Hermione and Helen both laughed. Hermione never could figure out how easily her father was able to instantly put a smile on her face.

The following two weeks had been extremely busy. That afternoon, Hermione's parents found a house on 7 Privet Drive in Surrey and the owners wanted to sell immediately. They were able to buy the house for a slightly lower than the going market price since the seller was in a hurry to sell the house.

Three days after buying the house in Surrey and listing their house on the market, they found a buyer that wanted to buy their house, however they wanted to be able to move into the house immediately. The buyer was willing to pay extra if they were able to completely move out before the first of the year. That was on December 22. Hermione and her parents had celebrated Christmas that night, knowing that the next 9 days were going to be extremely busy packing up all their belongs and moving them to Surrey.

Hermione hadn't had a chance to read her book she had received from herself yet because following the breakfast with her parents, she was busy packing and helping her parents pack up their belongs. Though Hermione was eleven and small, she had also been gifted with being very organized, where as Dan and Helen weren't. So Hermione went to each room with her parents, helping them figure out the most efficient and effective way to pack al their belongs.

They had worked around the clock for those 9 days, and at 9:37 pm on December 31, 1990, Hermione and her parents were driving to their new house in Surrey at 7 Privet Drive with the last of all their belongs.

The Grangers arrived at their new house just before the new year. Dan and Helen let Hermione stay up to see the new year before they put her to bed. Her bed was in the middle of her new bedroom, however it did have her sheets, pillows and comforter on it. Dan and Helen spent the night sleeping on the couch and the recliner in their living room.

The following day, Hermione and her parents did nothing. They had been so busy the last week and a half that they had a lazy day. Dan and Helen took Hermione out to a local diner for breakfast. The spent the rest of the day wondering through Surrey and went to look at Hermione's new school. The only work they did that day was to get her parent's bed setup and find the boxes with the sheets and pillows so that her parent's wouldn't have to sleep in the living room again.

*End of flashback*

* * *

Walking out of her bedroom, Hermione went to go get her parents to help her arrange the furniture. As she walked down the small set of stairs, she heard a knock on the front door. Running down the rest of the stairs, Hermione caught up with her parents as they were walking down the hallway to the front door.

Dan opened the door, while Hermione and Helen stood behind Dan, to be greeted by a larger man and thin women.

"Hello, I'm Vernon Dursley and this is my wife Petunia Dursley."

* * *

Author's Note: Slight cliffy here, though not much of one. Just seemed like a logical stopping point. The next chapter will be from Harry's perspective. I hope to have it posted sometime soon, maybe even tonight if I am able to get it written down.

I would like to thank MarvinKitfFox, TammaraG , perfectships, starboy454, Tentrees and Cocoa Girl for all your reviews. I would like to also thank everyone that has added me to their Story Alert/ Favorite Author list. This was unexpected and a wonderful surprise this morning when I went to check my email!

Another small side note, I have re-uploaded Chapter 1 with several corrections thanks to Pieter.

Update: I have updated the dates and the ages of the characters thanks to comments from DarkHeart81 and Edmond O'Donolds reviews. I have to admit that I agree with them and this has been corrected.

Please leave a review. Also if anyone is interested in betaing the story please let me know. I know this chapter is probably full of grammatical errors and plot holes, I hope to work them out and fix this chapter as soon as possible. If you find any, please send me a message and I will correct them as soon as possible.

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3 Hope

Chapter 3 - Hope

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I'm just playing with them.

**Update:** I have updated the ages of Harry and Hermione. This is the last change.

* * *

January 2, 1991 Dursley Residents

A small underweight ten year old boy started to stir in his cupboard. Pushing off the thin sheets which made up the majority of his bed, he grabbed his glasses from the wooden beam that was a support for the stairs. While holding his glasses in his right hand, the boy tried to get ride of the sleep in his eyes with left hand. In doing so he brushed his unruly hair so that his lighting boy scar was visible. He woke up from another night a hearing a women screaming accompanied by a green flash of light. The dream never made sense and he didn't know what the flash of light was either. The boy was none other than Harry Potter.

Petunia Dursley was coming down the stairs to let her nephew out so that he could start with cooking their family's breakfast. _"How dare my sister just up and die and leave this brat on our door step, we didn't want to do anything with those freaks and now we are stuck with one of them till he's an adult."_ thought Petunia as she undid the latch that was on the cupboard door.

Glad to see that at least the boy was awake, Petunia sneered down at him "Get up, time to start making breakfast." as she continued to the kitchen to get the pots, pans and food for her nephew to cook. Petunia had long ago decided that if Harry was going to live them under their room, he would have to earn his keep here.

Harry had grown up with this kind of constant treatment, he no long had hope that she might say good morning to him. At least she didn't kick him this morning, if he had still be asleep by the time Petunia opened his cupboard to get him to cook breakfast, she would kick him in his right arm to get up. Harry crawled out of the cupboard and walked to the kitchen were Petunia had just finished getting all the stuff necessary to make breakfast out. Looking at Harry as he walked into the room Petunia thought _"I wish there was a way we could just get rid of the boy, but no that blasted professor said he had to stay here."_

After checking to make sure everything was out for Harry to make breakfast for her family, Petunia went into the living room to watch the morning news. Petunia looked out the window while she was waiting for the morning news to come. _"I got to get the little brat to clean the windows, they look disgusting."_ was the last thought through Petunia's head before the news came.

Without a word, Harry pulled the step stool that was next to the counter and went about making breakfast for the only family the boy had left._"The best part of my day"_ Harry thought to himself. In truth, Harry didn't mind making breakfast. Don't misunderstand, he didn't like making it for his for family, he just enjoyed the processes of cooking the eggs, toast and bacon. It gave Harry time to himself were he could just clear is mind and work at the task at hand.

Harry started with the bacon as it took the longest to cook. Taking some cooking oil, the boy poured a little bit into a frying a pan and started the process of making the entire package of bacon, which his overweight cousin and uncle would eat at this sitting.

Next Harry got the eggs out and started on making scrambled eggs for everyone. While the eggs were cooking, Harry made sure to keep an eye on the bacon. The Dursley liked their bacon crispy but not burnt.

Finally Harry put the toast in the toaster oven. As the pieces of toast finished being toasted, it was time to take the eggs off the oven. Harry had learned to time everything so it would all be cooked and hot at the same time.

Just as Harry was placing the breakfast he had prepared on the kitchen table, his whale of a cousin and uncle came walking down the stairs. He could already here Dudley whining.

"Father can't you move faster, I'm STARVING" cried his whale of a cousin. Harry didn't make a face put thought to himself _"I wish I could eat part of this breakfast."_ knowing that he would just be given a piece of toast like every other morning.

Vernon Dursley, turned his head as much it could possible turning saying "Don't worry my boy were almost to the kitchen". Both the Dursley men sat down and started eat as soon as Petunia had returned from the living room from watching the morning news. The chairs that Vernon and Dudley sat down in groaned slightly under the excess weight.

Aunt Petunia turned to Harry stating "Boy, get a piece of toast and then start cleaning all the windows in the house. I don't want to see a speck of dirt of smudge on any of them."

Harry simply said "Yes ma'am" before he turned, grabbed his piece of toast and a glass water and ate it quietly at the counter. After finishing his breakfast, making sure that he left no crumbs on the counter, went and retrieved the window cleaner from underneath of the sink and a roll of paper towels that was kept underneath the sink with all the other cleaning supplies.

As Harry walked past the kitchen table, Dudley stuck out his foot and tripped Harry. Harry fell, landing hard on his left elbow. From the feeling of it, there was definitely going to be a bruise left where he landed. _"Great, that is going to hurt really badly later today." _thought Harry as he picked himself up. Vernon looked before yelling "Watch you are going boy, you could have hurt Dudley." Quickly getting off the floor Harry continued to the living room.

Harry put down the paper towels and started to spray the cleaner onto the front bay window. After making sure there was enough cleaner to do the entire window, but making sure not to much used at the same time either, Harry grabbed some paper towels and started the circle motion of cleaning the window, making sure no streaks were left. _"I didn't even trip over Dudley, he tripped me as I was walking by." _thought Harry as he was cleaning the front bay window.

As he was finishing the window, he noticed there was a car parked at the number 7 residence that had been sold not all that long ago. For the last several days moving trucks and a moving van moved stuff into the house and then leaving as soon as the contents had been unloaded. Today he saw a green four door Volvo wagon parked outside the number 7 house. _"I wonder who has moved in their". _

Just as Harry was about to move to one of the side windows, he overhead Vernon say "Dudley, go to the window and see if the new neighbors have finished moving into the house across the street."

Dudley however respond with food still in his mouth "I'm still eating Dad, make Harry do it."

Harry put down the cleaner he was using down and walked to the kitchen. He figured he would go ahead and answer the question before he got barked at by his uncle.

"Uncle, there is a green car parked in front of this house now."

Vernon turned to the little boy saying "You will speak when you are spoken too. Not before! Now go attend to your choirs. After the windows I want all the dishes cleaned and dried before we get back from meeting the new neighbor's."

"Yes sir" responded Harry as he walked back to the windows he was cleaning.

Just as Harry finished the downstairs windows, Harry started working on cleaning up from breakfast. Dudley had gone to his room to play with his toys that he had gotten for Christmas. Just like all the past holidays and birthdays, Harry hadn't receive a single gift from any of his relatives.

Harry then heard Petunia and Vernon leaving the house go greet the new neighbors that had just moved in. _"Maybe I can get a little to eat if they both left."_ Making sure that his aunt and uncle had left the house, Harry took the opportunity to eat some of the lefts overs. He didn't eat all of nearly all them though, just a little bit hear and there. Vernon would always check the trash bin after Harry finished cleaning up from breakfast make sure that the food was "disposed of properly" as Vernon liked to state. The first time Harry had ate all the leftovers from breakfast, he had received one of the worst beating of his life. Just as Harry finished drying the dishes, he heard Vernon and Petunia walking back in the house. Vernon was giggling which was a rare occasion in this house hold. Harry moved to put the remainder pans he had just finished drying away, while doing so he heard Vernon chatting with Petunia.

"Did you hear, their both dentist, and they just moved into that new office building that was built downtown." laughed Vernon as he was putting his coat and his wife's coat on the coat hanger behind the front door.

Petunia walked into the kitchen saying "Yes I did, and you being the first person greet them to Surrey who sold drills, they might even come to you to get drills for their practice. That would be nice a business deal for you, you might even be able to get promoted to management with this deal. Didn't they say their daughter was going to be in the same grade as our little Dudley."

Vernon walked into the kitchen as well, past Harry and looked inside the lid of the trashcan to make sure the left overs from breakfast had been disposed of properly. Satisfied that it was, Vernon went to get a soda out of the refrigerator "Yes they did I believe, however did you get a good look at their daughter, screamed bookworm to me. I doubt she had many friends at her last school and I doubt she will find any here."

Harry had gone back to under the sink to get some surface cleaner to clean off the kitchen table. As he started to spray down the table, he heard his aunt respond "Yes I have to agree about the girl as well, but all that we care about is that you get a contract with them to supply their practice with drills."

Just as Harry finished drying off the table, Petunia turned to him."Boy, go back to your cupboard, I'll get you out when I have something else for you today."

Walking out of the kitchen, Harry crawled into his cupboard. After making sure that the door was shut to the cupboard, Harry Potter let himself have just the hint of a smile. Harry felt a feeling building up inside of him that he couldn't ever remember feeling. Harry Potter felt hope, hope that he might have found a friend.

* * *

Author's Note: I have to admit this chapter did not come out as good as I thought it would, but here it is. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, add my to their alert, or their favorites. Have a couple of ideas on where to take this story from here, not sure which direction I'm going to go yet however.

Update: I have updated the dates and the ages of the characters thanks to comments from DarkHeart81 and Edmond O'Donolds reviews. I have to admit that I agree with them and this has been corrected.

Please leave a review. Also if anyone is interested in betaing the story please let me know. I know this chapter is probably full of grammatical errors and plot holes, I hope to work them out and fix this chapter as soon as possible. If you find any, please send me a message and I will correct them as soon as possible.

Thanks


	4. Chapter 4 The Book

Chapter 4 - The Book

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I'm just playing with them.

**Update:** I have updated the ages of Harry and Hermione. This is the last change.

* * *

January 2, 1991 Granger Residents

Hermione had just finished eating supper with her parents and was currently in her room going through her dresser looking for something to wear tonight. _"Needs to be warm but not too soft, I don't want to fall asleep to quickly tonight" _Hermione thought to herself as she pulled out some gray sweats and a white shirt. Tonight Hermione was finally going to get a chance to read the book that she had received almost 2 weeks ago.

Shutting her dresser drawer, Hermione walked to the bathroom across the hall. Once she got into the bathroom she reflected back on what had been accomplished today. She didn't know if it was fate but she learned today that her parents had moved onto the same street as Harry Potter.

* * *

Flashback

"Hello, I'm Vernon Dursley and this is my wife Petunia Dursley." said Mr Dursley in a welcoming tone.

Hermione had to struggle to keep the surprise off her face. _"The Dursley! That's Harry's guardians. What are the doing here? I wonder if the live near by?" _several other thoughts passed through Hermione's mind before Petunia continued.

Petunia smiled before adding "We're here to welcome you to the neighborhood. We live at across the street at number 4 Privet Drive."

Dan and Helen immediately smiled while Dan said "Hello, my name is Dan Granger, this is my wife Helen Granger, and the girl next to her is our daughter, Hermione. Won't you come in?"

It took all the willpower that Hermione could muster to not bulge her eyes out or keep her mouth open. _"3 houses, my parents ended up buying a house that was just 3 numbers from Harry Potter."_ raced Hermione's mind. _"I thought for sure I would have to meet Harry at school and then hope he lived close enough that we could walk to each other's home. He's right across the street!!!"_ Hermione was struggling to keep her excitement to herself till she remember something her older self had written.

**'Find Harry, and help him before you both leave for Hogwarts. When I meet him in our first year, he was almost completely broken.' **

Remembering that sentence, Hermione began to wonder what Harry's life must be like for him to be almost completely broken by the age of eleven.

End of Flashback

* * *

Hermione had just finished changing and was starting to brush her teeth as she went over the rest of her day.

In the short time that the Dursley had visited with Grangers, the Grangers had introduced themselves as Dentist and they were moving into the new office building that had been built down time in Surrey.

Vernon immediately pulled out his business card telling the Grangers that he specialized in selling drills, ranging from construction to speciality drills such as those used in various medical fields. Hermione remember listing to the four adults make small talk before the Dursley .

Afterwards, Hermione had gotten her parents to help her arrange the various pieces of furniture in her room. While her parents were moving the furniture around, Helen had told her daughter that the Dursley had a son and nephew that were in the same grade she was in, and that they there names were Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter. Hermione thought back to the one comment her mother had made.

* * *

Flashback

Helping her husband push Hermione's bed under the window, Helen commented "It was strange, they talked about their son Dudley for about 5 minutes, however the other boy that lives there, Harry I think his name was, the Dursleys only mentioned his name once."

Dan finished positioning the end of the bed he had been moving before turning back to Helen nodding his head before looking at Hermione asking. "Hermione is this where you wanted your bed?"

End of Flashback

* * *

Several other neighbor's had come by to welcome them to Privet Drive before the end of the day. Hermione had spent the rest of the day unpacking her belonging and getting everything put away. She enjoyed the process, none of the boxes were disorganized so putting stuff was just a matter of taking it out of the box and putting it on the correct shelf.

She had spent the majority of the afternoon unpacking her books and putting them on, her now, two bookcases. Her parents had given her another book case for Christmas, however because of the move to Surrey, the book case had been delivered straight to her new house. It matched perfectly with her other bookcase. Both cases were made of a nice mahogany wood and both were about 6 feet tall. They also came with a ladder that was attached that would slide back and forth. While this was an extra option for the bookcase, her parents had gotten it for her so that she would be able to utilize all the shelves.

Spitting out the toothpaste that was in her mouth, Hermione got a handful of water to swish around in her mouth before she spit it out and head back to her bedroom. Just before she entered her room, Hermione changed directions and walked down the hall and knocked on the open door of her parents room.

Dan was been sitting on the bed reading a book when he turned to look at his daughter asking "Hermione is everything ok?"

"Yes Dad, just wanted to go ahead and say goodnight, I figure we are all going to go to sleep early tonight." replied Hermione.

Dan smiled at his daughter open his arms "Well hey come give your old man a huge good night."

Walking up to her father, she gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek before he continued "See you tomorrow morning. Get some rest tonight I have a feeling we will able be taking it easy tomorrow."

Helen just walked out of the master bedroom's bathroom in her nightgown smiling at her daughter.

"Don't I get a hug good night as well Hermione?" teased Helen.

Hermione just smiled as she ran to her mother telling her goodnight. "Love you both, good night" Hermione said as she walked out of their bedroom and walked to her bedroom. Once she was inside she closed her door and went quickly to her desk.

She decided to keep her book inside her desk on the bottom drawer under some papers, thinking for now that would be the best place to keep it. She hadn't quite come up with an explanation for how she got the book if her parents found it on her bookcase.

Taking the book out she sat on her bed and opened to look for the table of contents. Looking at the table of Contents, she quickly noticed that there was only one thing listed and it simple said "Chapter 1 - Introduction". Hermione found this a little odd as there was no page numbers listed and no other chapter's listed. Confused she said out loud "Where are the other chapters, there is just an introduction . . ."

Hermione paused because when she said "Introduction" the words on the page faded and the introduction appeared on the same page. _"I didn't even turn the page, they just re-arranged themselves! Duh Hermione, your a witch, this book is magically"_ Hermione thought to herself as she began to figure out was going on.

Hermione set her pillow against the backboard of her bed as she began to read.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Introduction

Hermione, as I'm sure you have just figured out this, this book has several magically properties to it other than just looking like a blank book to anyone else who tries to read it. Also if you parents see this book, they will remember giving it to you. Its a simple memory modification charm that has been placed on this book. Normally this is frowned on, however sending objects back in time and changing history is illegal unless you have the permission of the Ministry of Magic.

At the time of this writing, I was unable to get permission simple because all the major world governments, both magical and muggle, had collapsed.

Hermione's eyes went wide after reading this sentence. She knew she was going to be involved in a war however she had assumed that they had won. It never occurred to her that they had lost. Hermione continued to read the introduction to figure out what exactly was going on.

The year is currently 2143. The world is a desolate place, the majority of the population have been killed. Muggles are hunted down with an order to kill on site so that there is no possibility of tainting the blood of the purebloods. All the world governments, muggle and magically collapsed several decades ago. There are no economies, there are no countries, there are no alliances. The world is dark and dyeing. There is only the Empire and the Emperor Voldemort.

Emperor Voldemort name has spoken with fear for over a century now. No one dared challenge him except for you, Hermione, and Harry Potter. However no matter how many times we faced Voldemort and even killed him, Voldemort kept coming back to life. Harry Potter is the key to defeating Voldemort Hermione, without Harry, Voldemort will never die, never perish. And for Harry to defeat Voldemort he needs you Hermione.

Muggles aren't even consider humans, to the Empire they are freaks of nature that needed to be nullified. The solution was simple to the Empire, extinction. There are still some reports of a select few human surviving in the most remote areas of the world, however hunting parties are constantly being sent to investigate these rumors and if muggles are found, they are dealt with shift action, they are killed.

If a pureblood is discovered giving refuge to a muggle, not only does Voldemort kill the traitor, he also kills anyone that shared the traitor's blood. Voldemort doesn't want traitor's blooded to survive in his Empire.

The sun never shins anymore. This was caused by the last battle between Empire and the Resistance. The Resistance was a mixture of muggle armies which were various crumbling countries armed forces from around the world to overtake the empire along with witches and wizards that did not side with Empire. Harry and I were the leaders of the Resistance. That encounter started in 2122. It was the Resistance last chance to save the world.

We failed. However as the muggle armies final act, they launched the remainder of the nuclear missiles in hopes of making the world so radioactive and dark that the Empire would perish with the Resistance. Harry and I didn't know the remaining muggle generals were planning on doing this till it was too late to stop the missiles. They turned the entire Earth into a nuclear wasteland.

The Empire didn't perish, it flourished. Wizards and Witches discovered a set of spells that countered any affects of the radiation that plagued the Earth from the after affects of World War II. However the Earth has now been in a dark winter since 2123. Over 20 years of darkness Hermione, I haven't seen the sun for two decades.

I have been in hiding since that day, it has taken me the past twenty years to figure out a way to send this journal back to myself.

Hope, Love, Kindness, Happiness . . . they all died that eventful day.

* * *

Hermione was looking at the book in horror, this was not the future that she thought she would witness in her life time. Hermione almost put book away, however remembering the passage about Harry needing her help prevented her from doing so. Wiping the tears that had formed in her eyes, she continued to read the book.

* * *

I'm telling you this Hermione so that you can get an idea of what the world is like today and how serious this situation is. I know what you must be thinking, but I can tell you that you and Harry Potter are the key to preventing this future from ever happening.

I not sure you are ready to hear this Hermione and I know this not fair to you, but you need to know this. Harry died saving my life twenty years ago. At the final confrontation between us and Voldemort, Harry sacrificed his life so that I could escape.

* * *

Hermione put the book down at this point, as silent sobs went through her tiny frame. She cried her heart out, she didn't even know how long she had been crying, all she knew was she was trying to be as quite as possible. She couldn't imagine her friend giving his life for hers, even now, knowing that Harry Potter was only across the street alive, she felt guilt over his sacrifice.

Wiping her tears on her shirt, she picked the book back up and read the last section of the introduction.

* * *

I can only imagine what this has put you through Hermione, and I'm never wanted us to deal with this at the tender age of ten. However you are now going to have to make a choice after you have finished this introduction. You will not be able to read anything else in this book till a choice has been made. You don't have to make it now, however when you are ready, just open the book and say "My Choices" to read what I have added to this book.

The last thing I will tell you, I have debated whether or not I should reveal to you for the better part of a decade. However I come to the conclusion that if you are going to have to make a decision to the choices I will present to you, you should know the entire story.

My name is not Hermione Jane Granger, its Hermione Jane Potter.

* * *

Hermione re-read the last two paragraphs several time in astonishment. It took her mind about 2 minutes to put together what she had read earlier to put two things together which made her break down into a fit of sobs. This time she didn't stop crying to she fell asleep.

Hermione's last thought before she fell asleep was _"He didn't just sacrifice is life for me because I was his friend, he sacrificed his life for me because I was is wife!"

* * *

_

Author's Note: Read and Review!!!!

Special thanks to Celestial Moon Goddess for correcting a glaring error I have made about the dates. I have corrected the previous chapters with the corrected dates. Hopefully they are now all corrected.

Update: I have updated the dates and the ages of the characters thanks to comments from DarkHeart81 and Edmond O'Donolds reviews. I have to admit that I agree with them and this has been corrected.

I would like to again thank everyone for their positive responses, it has really helped me to get myself in gear and get this chapter done. Thank you to everyone who has added me to their alert list, it means the world to me.

Thanks


	5. Chapter 5 Choices

Chapter 5 - Choices

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I'm just playing with them.

**Update**: I have updated the ages of Harry and Hermione. This is the last change.

* * *

January 6, 1991 Granger's Residents

The following day, Hermione woke up feeling restless and exhausted. She wasn't prepared for what the book had told her about the future. The day went by slowly, Hermione helped her parents unpack the rest of the house. Thankfully neither of her parents asked her why she looked so tired, they simply assumed that she was exhausted from the busy move and unpacking they had all done in the last week. Dinner was a silent affair at the Granger's household that night, they were all too tired to make conversation. After Hermione finished her super, she stood up from the table and walked to put her dish in the sink.

Turning to her parent's Hermione said "I'm going to go read a little while in my room and then go to bed if you don't have anything else planned for tonight."

Helen yawned before answering "That's fine dear, I think we are all going to call it an early night and go to bed."

"Sounds good to me as well, all my muscles officially hate me I think." said Dan as he stood up to put his plate in the sink.

Hermione hugged both her parents goodnight before going to her room. Quickly changing, Hermione went to get her book off her bookcase. Relaxing into her favorite reading position on her bed, Hermione opened the book's front cover.

Remember what she had the previous night, Hermione said in a quiet voice "My Choices". Just as the other night, the words began to appear on the pages. Once it the page seemed finish writing itself, Hermione began to read the book.

* * *

Hermione,

As you read in the introduction, you will need to make a choice. The choice you choose will determine how you are permitted to use this book before any more information will be presented to you. I have listed below each of these choices and what they will entail if you choose them.

Also once a choice has been make, it is permanent, there is no going back Hermione, so read through all the choices carefully before you make an decision.

1st Choice - "The Encyclopedia"

If you choose 'The Encyclopedia', this book will simple become a reference guide that you will be able to use throughout the rest of your life. It does not contain any information about future events, it is simple the vast majority of knowledge on how to perform magic in all major areas. The areas being Spells, Ruins, Positions, Herbology and Defense against the Dark Arts.

2nd Choice - "The Almanac"

This choice is built on top of 'The Encyclopedia'. Included with 'The Almanac' will be several key events in my life time that I have determined are key events that you will be able to alter to change the outcome of the future.

3rd Choice - "The Memory"

The choice is different from the first two choices that I have presented to you so far. 'The Memory' is were I have placed all my memories into this book. If you choose 'The Memory', this book will transfer all my memories into you. This would be the most effective way to for us to make preparation for the future.

These are the choices that you are presented with Hermione. Take time to review them. When you are ready, just open the book and say "I've made my choice". Also you can say "My Choices" again to review.

* * *

After she finished reading the page, all the words disappeared from the book. Hermione decided that she needed to think thoroughly about the pros/cons of all the information she was presented before making an informed decision.

"How am I suppose to make a choice" Hermione said thinking out loud. She was just about to close the book when she noticed more words started to form on the page.

**"The choice is not easy but it is one that needs to be made Hermione." **as soon as Hermione finished reading the sentence, it disappeared from page. Hermione stared at the page wondering if the words had really be there of if it had been a figment her imagination.

"Did you just answer my question?"

**"Yes Hermione, I heard what you asked. As you know, I have placed all of my knowledge into this book."**

Hermione looked at the book suspiciously before saying "I thought you said I would not be able to access any further information in the this book until I had made a decision?"

**"That is true, however, subconsciously, Hermione you have already made a choice to help Harry Potter. I will not be able to give you any information about the future or any information about magic. I am able to 'talk' to you to help you weigh the pros and cons of each choice I have presented you in this book." **The words again disappeared as soon as they had appeared on the page.

"I don't know what to do. Choice 3, 'The Memory', would be the logical choice to ensure that the events from your time are not repeated, but the thought of merging your knowledge and memory with my own, possible loosing my individuality in the process, is unsettling to say the least."

**"I can understand how that would unnerve you Hermione, that is why I presented you with two other options, 'The Encyclopedia' and 'The Almanac'."**

Hermione thought that was a short answer before asking "How soon do I have before a choice needs to be made?"

**"Events are taking place even now that could be altered or prevented. The sooner a decision is made Hermione, the better."**

Hermione almost got the feeling that the book was pushing her to make a decision but pushed it aside. If she had witnessed first hand what she had read in the introduction of the book, she could understand her older self wanting to change events as soon as possible to prevent that future.

Putting the book back on her shelf, Hermione turned off the light in her room and got under the covers think _"Knowing future events would make it easier to prevent but having all my 'her' memories would mean I could radically change the timeline now, I could alter events before the world begins to fall into darkness. Which do I choose?."_

Getting comfortable in her bed, Hermione went to sleep hoping an answer would present itself soon.

8:25pm Dursley's Residence.

"BOY! Are doing cleaning up the mess you from dinner yet" Vernon barked from the couch during a commercial of the evening news.

"I just finished uncle" respond Harry. _"I didn't even make the mess, it was Dudley who dropped the spaghetti on the floor." _Harry had long ago learned to not argue with any of his 'relatives' when he was told to clean up a mess that he had made. He didn't want to be punished anymore than his currently nightmare of life already was.

"About time freak, go get changed and get in your cupboard, I don't want to hear a peep from you for the rest of the night" his uncle declared without taking his eyes off the television.

Harry walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth quickly and used the toilet one more time before he would be locked in his cupboard for the rest of the night.

Walking into the cupboard, Harry took of his glasses off and pulled the few covers over his body as best he could before letting sleep consume him, praying that he would have a dreamless sleep. His final thought was _"Will I ever get a friend? Will I ever be loved."_ Little did Harry know that tonight would be the first night of the rest of his life in ways he couldn't possibly imagine.

3 am Granger's Residence

While Hermione slept in her room, an eerie glow of light started to encompass her body, causing her to twitch and shake in her sleep. Though she tried to scream in her sleep, not a sound was made at number 7 Privet drive.

At the same time, a letter surround in gold light shot out from the book with Hermione's name on the front cover. As the letter began to fly out the room, the same eerie glow of light that was surrounding Hermione, began to surround the letter, causing it to burn. Before the letter was completely surround by the eerie glow of light, it disappeared from the room without making a whisper of sound.

3 am Dursley's Residence

Harry woke up instantly thinking _"What is so hot on me?" _as he searched for the source in his small cupboard.

Pushing his sheets off of himself, he found an envelope that looked like it had been partially burned on his stomach. Wondering where the letter had come from, he flipped it over to see that the letter had been addressed to him. Turning on the light in his cupboard, he let his eyes adjust as as he took the letter out of the envelope. Over half of the letter had been burned, but Harry tried to read what was left.

* * *

Harry,

mione received a book, destroy it, destroy it immediately. Burn i mediately

Whatever you do, don't read the book, don't make a choice! Don't let Hermi

I used the rest of my this letter

HJG

* * *

Though young, Harry was smart, he thought maybe the person who sent him this letter's first name might be 'Hermione' from piecing the two names he encountered. _"I don't know anyone named Hermione though, but the letter has my name on the front cover and my name at the beginning as well."_

Harry re-read the letter slowly, he was just learning now to read, but he understood what the letter was saying but didn't understand the context. What confused him was that he hadn't received any books. Looking back at the cover of letter, he didn't see any other name than his own. Deciding to deal with the burnt letter later,Harry turned off the light in his cupboard. His last thought before he sleep was _"I wonder who Hermione is and who HJG is . . . "

* * *

_

Author's Note: Interesting twist that I don't think anybody saw coming! I struggled with chapter, to the point that I deleted everything I had written twice and started overt.

Read and Review!!!!

I would like to again thank everyone for their positive responses, it has really helped me to get myself in gear and get this chapter done. Thank you to everyone who has added me to their alert list, it means the world to me.

Thanks


	6. Chapter 6 Decisions

Chapter 6 - Decisions

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I'm just playing with them.

**Update:** I have updated the ages of Harry and Hermione. This is the last change.

* * *

January 7, 1991 Sunday Granger's Residents

As the sun began to rise on Privet drive, Hermione woke up from a strange night of sleep. The night had begun with relaxing dreams, however they abruptly turned into nightmares and as quickly as the nightmares had started, they had disappeared.

As she got out of her bed, she noticed that her book was glowing on the shelf. Running to it, she picked it up and opened it to the first page.

**"Hermione, Voldemort somehow placed a piece of his memory in the book!"**

"What? What do you mean he put a piece of his memory in this book, I thought only you/us were the only memories in here?" asked Hermione in a hasten pace.

**"I don't know what happened during the ritual I perform to send this book back in time, maybe Voldemort interrupted the ritual, regardless that is not important now. Last night Voldemort was trying to take over your mind, I protected you the best I could with the security spells that had be placed on this book."**

"Well that explains the nightmare last night then." Hermione added before the more words appeared on the page.

**"Yes that was Voldemort trying to take control over you mind. When he realized he wouldn't be able to implant his memory/essence into your mind, he left the book in the form of a letter. I tried to destroy the letter but it vanished before I was able to completely destroy."**

Panicing Hermione quickly asked "Where did the letter go?"

**"I think, and I can't be sure, the letter delivered itself to Harry Potter. That's my best educated guess anyway. That letter needs to be destroy Hermione, set it on fire would be the best. We don't want to allow it to be put back together."**

"Ok let me get dressed so we can figure out what to do" answered Hermione. _"Well that was just a little awkward, telling a book that I need to get dressed" _thought Hermione as got out a pair of jeans and one of her dark orange sweaters.

As she got dressed, she turn her attention back to the book asking "I don't even know how to get Harry Potter to trust me, I haven't meet him yet, I was planning on meeting him at school tomorrow. Any ideas on how to earn his trust so he doesn't think I am just some nutter?"

**"Actually as a matter of fact I do. Tell him this. His mother's name was Lily, his father's name was James"**

Hermione looked at the book as she put on her sweater "To earn his trust all I have to do is tell him his parents name? That seems a little easy." Hermione put her pajamas in her dirty cloths bin before returning to the book on her desk.

**"Harry doesn't know his parent's names. His aunt, his mother's sister, only every cursed his mother saying 'sister' and only ever called his father a 'drunk'. Harry once told me one of his first happy memories before going to Hogwarts was finding out what his parent's names were. Ever since he could remember, he had always wonder what his parent's names were."**

Hermione's heart broke after she read the response from the book. Puting that thought of Harry's pain aside for the moment, Hermione sat down at her desk, trying to formulate a plan on the best way to get the letter and destroy it.

"What if Harry does not have the letter?"

**"Then there is nothing else we can really do about it. I burned most of it, so I'm not sure how much survived. If the letter can be found then it should be destroyed. The most important thing is to make sure Harry doesn't have the letter. The last thing we need is for Voldemort to take control over Harry's mind."**

Hermione looked out her window at number 4 Privet drive. The family car was still there, so Hermione didn't want to go over while the Dursley's were home.

"Do you happen to know if the Dursley's ever go out and does Harry usually go with them? If so, and I can't believe I'm saying this, maybe I could find an open window and sneak into the Dursley's home, go to Harry's room and get the letter if he has it, assuming he doesn't take it with him." asking her book.

**"As for you first questions, yes the Dursley's go out, since its Sunday, they might be going out for Sunday Lunch. That will be the ideal time to recover the letter from the Dursley's house if the letter is in fact there. For your second question, more than likely Harry will be left alone in his 'room'. If you do find a way to get into the Dursley's house, searching Harry's room will not take a long time at all."**

"Ok, so I have the rest of the morning to figure out how to get into the Dursley's house." respond Hermione more to herself than the book. _"Why would it not take long to search Harry's room, I could think of several places in this room to hide a letter." _

Deciding to voice her question "Why would it not take a long time to search Harry's room?"

**"Do you have a cupboard under you stairs on the first floor of this house?"**

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything we are discussing at the moment?"

**"Harry Potter's room is the cupboard under stairs at the Dursley house."**

"WHAT" shrieked Hermione.

Just then Helen came into Hermione's room asking "What's wrong Hermione, something bothering you?"

Hermione spun around in her chair the moment she heard her mother. Thinking quickly she answered "It nothing Mum, I just noticed that I skipped a page when I was writing in the diary you gave me."

As Helen started to walk towards Hermione's desk, Hermione glanced at the book noticing that her hand writing covered the pages now with dates and various entries written on the page. Helen looked at the diary before saying "I'm sorry honey, for a second there it sounded like you were ready to hurt someone. Just put a picture or something on those pages, don't get too upset about."

_"You have no idea how true that statement is." _Hermione thought herself as Helen continued to stare at the book.

Hermione smiled at her mother "No Mum, nothings wrong, I just couldn't believe I didn't something so stupid, normally I'm very careful about turning the pages one at a time." Hermione stated. Closing the book, Hermione turned to her mother asking "Hey Mum, do you know when breakfast will be ready, I'm starved."

Helen stopped at the door, turning her head saying "I think I'm going to attempted to do waffles. Your father is still sleeping. With the amount of lifting he did in the last few days, I think he deserves a break."

Hermione smiled before shooting to her mother "Mum make sure you put the toaster on 4 otherwise you are going to burn the waffles." Hermione heard her mother muttering to herself as started to descend the stairs. _"When did I get so good at lying to my parents." _thought Hermione as so opened her book.

"That was way to close, thanks for the fake diary entry by the way." said Hermione.

**"No problem, like the introduction said, if anyone other than you or Harry look at this book, it will appear to be your journal or diary depending on the person."**

"I've been wondering, after I make my choice, will I still be able to talk to you as I am doing now? Or will it become more like a diary or journal"

**"The part of this book that is allowing me to talk with you now and answer your questions is apart of 'The Memory' choice of this book. Regardless of any choice that you make, once a choice has been made, I will no longer be here. If you choose 'The Memory', all the memories that are in the book will be transferred to you. If you select 'The Encyclopedia' or 'The Almanac' all my memories that have been included in this book will be erased. I think . . ."**

Hermione lifted her right eyebrow before asking in slight frustration "What do you me 'I think'?"

**"Well I wasn't planning on having Voldemort tagging along in this book. I don't know if anything has been damaged or not."**

Hermione immediately asked "Is there any of Voldemort left in the book?"

**"No, all of him left with the letter. I think when we chatted for the first time last night was when the part of the book that I reside in also awoke the memory/essence of Voldemort. After he left last night, I checked the entire book over to make sure he was gone. However I did find some slight damage to the locks place around Choice 3 'The Memory', for that reason, I would suggest that you don't select that choice and select either 'The Encyclopedia' or 'The Almanac'. instead"**

"Hermione, waffles are ready." called Helen from the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione walked to the door looking at her mother at the bottom of the stairs "Ok Mum, I'll be down in a minute. Can you pour me of orange juice please?"

"Sure Hermione." answered Helen as she walked back to the kitchen.

Hermione walked back to the desk to close her book before one other question came to her mind "Which choice was this book designed for. I know you have included three different choices, but which choice was this book primarily designed behind."

The book simply stated **"I designed this book original for The Almanac."**

Hermione re-read what the book had said before the words disappeared from the page. Making her decision, Hermione said "I've made my decision."

**"Hermione, the choices you have are 'The Encyclopedia', 'The Almanac' and 'The Memory'. Once a choice has been made, the decision is permanent. If you are ready, say which choice you want, if not simply say 'Cancel'."**

Hermione looked one last time at the words on the page before saying "The Almanac".

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was surprisingly easier to write than I anticipated. I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow sometime. Read and Review!!!!

I would like to again thank everyone for their positive responses, it has really helped me to get myself in gear and get this chapter done. Thank you to everyone who has added me to their alert list, it means the world to me.

Thanks


	7. Chapter 7 Breaking and Entering

Chapter 7 - Breaking and Entering

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I'm just playing with them.

**Update:** I have updated the ages of Harry and Hermione. This is the last change.

* * *

January 7, 1991 Sunday Granger's Residents

After eating slightly burnt waffles with her mother, Hermione spent the rest of the morning on her bed with the window that faced number 4 Privet Drive. When her parents looked by, it simply looked like their daughter was writing in her diary when in reality that couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Glancing at her alarm clock on her dresser, the digital display showed the time to be 11:32 am, Hermione looked again at the book in her hands. Since making her choice for 'The Almanac', Hermione had not tried to converse with the memories of her older self. In a strange way for Hermione, her older self was almost like her first friend. _"Ha, I can only imagine what a psychologist would say to that if I told them I was my first friend." _chuckling to herself.

Glancing at the window, Hermione checked again to see if the Dursley's family car was still in the their driveway, which is was. Hermione looked at the table of contents, which unlike previous times she had used the book, remained blank, almost as if the book was waiting for her to tell it what she wanted to read.

_"I wonder if this will work"_ thought Hermione as she spoke aloud in a quieted voice "Harry Potter."

The table of contents then filled with different chapters of Harry Potter's life totaling to 13 chapters. Scanning the available information, Hermione found the chapter she was looking for and said "Chapter I, Harry Potter's early life".

As soon as the words had been spoken, the page with the table of contents disappear and the page was replaced with text that went into great detail about Harry's life at the Dursley. It seemed Harry Potter had told her older self the majority of how he was treated at the Dursley. _"He can't ever remember getting a gift for his birthday or Christmas?"_ thought Hermione as she heard the sound of car doors opening and closing.

Trying to discreetly make it look like she was looking out her window for the source of noise, Hermione's eyes immediately went to the Dursley's driveway. She quickly tried to count the number of people in the sedan. _"I can only see three! Maybe Harry is really small, regardless I should be able to see his head above the seat. I guess the book was right about the Dursleys, bunch of sick "_ stopping mid thought as she saw a young man, who she assumed to be Harry, cleaning the front windows in the house.

_"That has to be Harry" _thought Hermione has she put her book back on the shelf before heading down stairs. Walking towards the kitchen, Hermione called out "Hey Mum, are you down here?"

"I'm in the living room Hermione, is there something you need?" asked Helen from the living room.

"Just wondering when we were planning on eating lunch today?" replied Hermione as she stood in the doorway with her hands in her pockets.

Helen looked at her daughter with a knowing grin on her face "Hermione, what are you really asking for?"

Hermione smiled, she knew she would be lying to her mother but at the same time it would allow her to get out of the house without that much fuss. "I just wanted to walk up and around the block really quick, you know to get to know the area a little better. I haven't left the house since new year's day."

"That's fine, I don't think we are going to have lunch for at a least another hour. Remember to put on your coat and hat. Don't take to any strangers and don't "

Hermione interrupted her mother "Mum, I'm ten, not seven, I know all of this, I use to walk to the local library at our old house when I was six, I think I know what I'm doing. Also Surrey has one of the lowest crime rates in the country."

Helen just smiled at her daughter before saying "I know dear, its just that you are growing up so fast! Anyways enjoy your walk!"

"Thanks Mum" Hermione replied as she went to the coat rack on the back of the front door. Putting on her brown coat, she walked outside. _"Well now for the hard part." _thought Hermione as she started the short walk to number 4 Privet Drive.

_"Since the Dursley aren't home, maybe I should try the front door and see if Harry answers. If I lived farther way I could pretend I was lost and needed directions back to my house._"

As Hermione got to the front lawn of the Dursley's House, she couldn't help be nervous. _"Well standing here all day isn't going to get anything done." _Walking up the front door, Hermione knocked on the front door. After waiting several seconds and Hermione knocked again. _"Well either he can't hear me or he is choosing to not answer the door."_

Looking to her right she noticed a door to the single car garage. Looking back and forth up the street, Hermione turned the handle to the garage door, opening the small door. _"Well congratulations Hermione, you have just officially trespassed into some one's property." _Hermione thought to herself as she made her way through the garage that was stuff with gardening tools and equipment.

Reaching the door in the back of the door, Hermione momentarily considering knocking on this door as well before thinking _"If the door is unlocked, I can just walk right in, granted I will have to explain why I'm inside the house, but if I knock Harry might just lock the door and then I really don't have any other options that don't include a brick"_.

To Hermione's amazement, the door opened when she turned the handle. Walking into what was obviously the kitchen, Hermione observed that this house had pretty much the exact same layout as her parent's house. Looking around the room and listening for any noises in the house, Hermione was almost positive that no one was on the first floor.

Walking through the kitchen, Hermione turned left down the hallway towards the front door and the stairs. Hermione was about to start climbing the stairs to the second floor when she looked left and saw the door to the cupboard under the stairs. Hermione remember what the her book had told her this morning**. "Harry Potter's room is the cupboard under stairs at the Dursley house."**

Turning around Hermione walked to the cupboard and knelt down. Opening the cupboard, Hermione found a small mattress with some light sheets that looked to make up the Harry's bed. The pillow looked like it had lost all its stuffing and padding years ago. _"How could someone treat a child like this" _thought before a hand grabbed her on her shoulder, spinning around.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this house?"

5 Minutes Earlier

Harry had just finished all the windows downstairs and was working on cleaning all the windows upstairs when he heard a little knocking on the front door. _"I wonder who that could be" _Harry thought as he worked to finish the second window in Dudley's room. Just as Harry finished cleaning the window, Harry heard the same knock again.

Quietly, Harry left Dudley's room and walked into Dudley's toy room. Slowly as he could, Harry moved the curtain a little bit to see who was at the front door. Looking down, Harry saw a girl, about his age with bushy brown hair. _"I wonder what she wants? Probably just at the wrong house."_

Harry walked back to Dudley's room and got the cleaning supplies before he went to bathroom to start cleaning the bathroom. Just as Harry was about to start cleaning the bathroom mirror, he heard the unmistakable sound of the door to the garage in the kitchen opening and closing. _"Great, I bet Dudley forgot to lock both garage doors again . . . another thing I'll just get blamed for." _

Looking outside the bathroom door, he peeked down the stairs just in time to see top of the girl's head that was knocking on the front door not five minutes ago. _"What does that girl want?"_

Harry waited to hear the 3rd step to creak, however when it didn't, Harry realized the girl must have turned around. Walking slowly down the stairs, Harry peeked is head around the corner of the stairs to see where the girl had gone.

To his horror, the girl had opened the door to his cupboard _"Great, first the stupid letter in the middle of the night and now this, I didn't even do anything" _thought Harry as he descended the rest of the stairs, skipping the 3rd step.

Reaching out, Harry put his hand on the girls shoulder spinning her around before asking "Who are you and what are you doing in this house?"

Hermione froze the second she was facing who she presumed was Harry Potter. Quickly scanning her eyes over Harry, she noticed that he was wearing cloths that seemed several sizes too big for him and he looked slightly skinny compared to all the other boys her age she had seen at school.

Harry, getting slightly frustrated at the girl's surprised face and lake of response asked "Hello, what are you doing . . ."

Before Harry could finish, the girl interrupted him asking "Is this room Harry?"

Hermione's eyes went wide as she realized the mistake she made. Harry's eyes went wide as well, not because this mysterious girl knew where he apparently lived which bothered and worried Harry greatly, but because she said his name as if she had known him. That scared Harry to his core because he was positive that he had never meet her before in his life.

"Who are you" asked Harry as he started to look for the fastest way of getting out.

Hermione, noticing Harry's discomfort, calmly said "My name's Hermione Granger, my parents and I just moved into number 7 Privet Drive down the street about a week . . . "

This time it was Harry who interrupted Hermione "YOUR Hermione." Harry couldn't quite get the shocked expression off of his face.

Hermione raised her right eyebrow involuntarily before she asked. "What do you mean I'm Hermione?"

Harry, for some strange reason, felt that he could trust Hermione, even though she had just broken into his relative's house. "I woke up in the middle of the night last night with what felt something burning on me. When I looked there was a letter mostly burned letter. I didn't understand the major of what the letter was talking about, but it mentioned your name and some book, saying the book needed to be burned."

Hermione's face expressed shock as Harry told her about what happened to him last night. "Harry, I came here looking for that letter. I'll explain everything later, I promise but that letter must be destroyed."

Before Harry could answer he heard the Dursley's car outside. Turning back to Hermione, Harry looked worried. "You need to leave now" Harry said as he went to close the door to his cupboard. Hermione's hand prevented him from closing the door all the way.

"Harry please I need that letter." pleaded Hermione. As Harry looked at Hermione wondering whether he could trust her not, he heard the unmistakable sounds of the Dursley's car doors opening and closing. Grabbing Hermione's left hand with his right, Harry shut the cupboard with his foot before quickly dragging Hermione through the kitchen and into the garage.

Just as they opened the garage door, Hermione and Harry heard the front door opening. "How do I know I can trust you?" whispered Harry as they made their way towards the front of the garage.

Without thinking, Hermione smiled at Harry saying "You mother's name was Lily and your father's name was James." Harry turned his head, utter shock was all that registered on his face. Just as he was about to answer, he heard his uncle yell "BOY where are you?"

Harry immediately respond "In the garage taking out the trash, I'll be inside in a minute." Both Harry and Hermione stayed still for what seemed like an eternity before hearing. "Fine, be quick about it boy."

Breathing quickly Harry turned back to Hermione saying "I heard you my uncle say you are going to be in the same grade as me and Dudley, will you be at school tomorrow?"

In a hushed voice Hermione said "Yes I will be there tomorrow."

Harry pulled out a battered and burned envelope from his rear right pocket of his jeans handing it to Hermione. "I expect to hear more tomorrow about how you seem to know so much about me. You need to leave now before I get in more trouble."

Opening the door to the Dursley's driveway, Hermione nodded her head before saying "I promise Harry, I'll tell you everything." Just as she was about to finish closing the door, she heard Harry whisper "Thank you Hermione."

Hermione thought about going back and telling Harry thank you as well for giving her the letter but decided that she should just head back home thankful that neither of them were caught. Hermione's only thought as she walked at a quicken paced home was _"Somehow I don't think that is the last time Harry and I will be sneaking about."

* * *

_

Author's Note: Read and Review!!!!

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed. I would never have imagined I would have gotten 68 reviews this quickly. I hope to have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow. Just depends on how quickly I can write it.

Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8 Friendship Formed

Chapter 8 - Friendship Formed

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I'm just playing with them.

**Update:** I have updated the ages of Harry and Hermione. This is the last change.

Beta-read by Marla1

* * *

January 8, 1991 Monday  
Dursley's Residence

Harry awoke with a strange sensation of excitement and fear. His mind plagued him with questions about who Hermione Granger was and how she seemed to know him. It took him several hours before he realized that Hermione could have lied about his parents names. But thinking back to when they were in the garage, he remembered how quickly and confidently Hermione told him his parent's name.

Hearing shuffling coming from upstairs, Harry knew Petunia would be downstairs soon to let him out of his cupboard to make breakfast. Reaching for his glasses, Harry tried to get rid of the rest of the sleep in his eyes before putting his glasses on. Just as Harry put on his glasses, Petunia opened the cupboard door.

"Get up, you and Dudley have to return to school today and I want my little Dudley to have a good breakfast before his first day back at school."

After making breakfast for everyone, Harry ran upstairs to take a quick shower and change before he had to picked up by the bus. Taking is shower as fast as possible, most of the hot water was already gone, Harry thought _"I wonder if Hermione will be a school or if she will have disappeared. How did she know to look in the cupboard?" _

Getting out of the shower, Harry dressed quickly before heading downstairs to grab his coat and backpack. Harry left the house without saying a word to any of his relatives. Harry walked to the curb across the street sitting on the sidewalk enjoying the moment of freedom from his family.

Hermione had just walked outside of her house, hoping to see someone else waiting for the bus so that she knew where the bus stopped. Hermione had been in a rush to get dressed and out of the house this morning for school. Her parents just thought it was her excitement about going back to school, but for the first time in Hermione's academic life, her studies were not what she was focusing on today.

Hermione looked to the left and immediately spotted Harry sitting on the sidewalk. _"Well I hope he doesn't freak out on me when I tell him about the book. I think I will leave out the part about him being my husband out for . . . well a long time."_ thought Hermione as she walked towards Harry. As Hermione sat down next to Harry, Hermione said "Good morning Harry?" with a friendly smile on her game.

"Good morning . . . did you destroy the envelope I gave you yesterday?" Harry hesitantly asked.

"Yes I threw the envelope and the letter in my parent's fireplace first thing when I got home. Thank you again for giving it to me. " answered Hermione.

"Your welcome. I just hope you keep your promise you made to me yesterday."

"I will, however can we wait till lunch, its a rather long and somewhat unbelievable story."

Harry's face fell before responding "If you want to wait till lunch that's fine, but be warmed, anyone who sits with me usually gets bullied from my cousin and his gang, so if you want to have a chance at having friends here, I would suggest you sit somewhere else at lunch time."

Hermione looked at Harry's face with complete understanding. "Harry . . . I didn't have friends at my old school. Regardless if I sit with you today or not a lunch, I seriously doubt that will change any chance I have of making friends with anyone else here."

Before Harry could respond, Dudley walked out of number 4 Privet Drive, crossing the street to sit on the curb a feet away from Harry and Hermione. Hermione had to prevent herself from physical shuddering from the way Harry's cousin Dudley was looking her over. _"What does he think I am, some piece of meat?" _

Dudley picked up a peddle tossing at Hermione "Hey since your new to the hood, I'll give you free advice. If you wanna be popular around here, I'd avoid my cousin. He's like a disease or somethin', zap your brains right out of you."

Hermione looked at Dudley and then Harry. Dudley easily weighed more than Harry and herself combined. Harry just kept his gaze on the ground in-front of him, while Dudley looked at her expecting an answer. Hermione briefly wondered how it was possible that the two boys were related before saying "I think I can tell who would be the 'disease' to my IQ for myself".

Harry shifted his gaze to Hermione, surprise and humor clearly visible on his face where as Dudley looked like he was trying to understand what the girl next to his cousin had said. Three minutes later, the bus picked them up. Harry immediately took his seat at the back of the bus. Hermione sat down next to him before asking "You don't mind if I sit here do you?"

Harry smiled saying "As long as your sure you don't care about being in the popular crowd."

Hermione smiled back saying "No, I don't mind at all."

The rest of the bus ride, Harry and Hermione slowly got to know each other better. While Hermione knew why she was being so open to someone who by all means was a stranger, Harry couldn't explain his need to answer her questions and asked his own question. Before the bus arrived at school, Harry learned that Hermione was in all the classes that he was.

Both were distracted the entire morning, waiting for lunch to come. When lunch finally came, they went to the cafeteria. Hermione followed Harry as he went to the furthest table to the back left of the cafeteria.

Sitting down, Harry looked at Hermione while she pulled out her lunch asking "So how exactly are you able to talk to me like you have known me forever and why do I feel like I can trust you when I meet you yesterday in my relative's house without permission."

After Hermione had pulled out her lunch, she pulled the book with her name out of her backpack and slide it across the table to Harry. Harry flipped the book over and read the cover which said 'Hermione Granger'.

Harry looked back at Hermione before asking "Is this your diary or something. I don't understand how this answers how you know me."

"Open the book and take a look at the table of contents" replied Hermione before thinking _"This had better work like the introduction said it would." _

Harry opened the book to the table of contents "Its blank, there aren't any chapters listed"

"Say your name" Hermione said with a knowing smile on her face.

Harry looked back at the book saying "Harry Potter." Harry simply watched in amazement was the table of contents filled with different chapters about his life. He watched in pure fascination as the words seem to magically appear on the page. Looking up at Hermione, Harry asked "How is this possible? And why am I in this book"

"Well it possible for two reasons. First this is a magical book. Yes magic exists. From the short amount of time I have read the book, I have come to understand that magic exist but its hidden from non-magically people, called muggles. . . Harry?"

Harry looked up at Hermione, concerned about why she stopped her explanation. "What's wrong Hermione?" Harry quickly looked around, no one seemed to be coming to their table though several students were pointing and sneering a Hermione. She didn't seem to notice or in fact didn't seem to care.

Hermione looked angry before her face soften. "Harry, where's your lunch?"

Harry paused momentarily before saying "I forgot to get it on my way out the door."

Hermione seemed to studies Harry face, causing him to shift in his seat slightly, before asking "Harry did you forget to pack a lunch or did you not have a lunch given to you."

Harry didn't answer, instead he averted his gaze back onto the book that Hermione was showing him. "So magic exist, I take it that only magical people . . ." Harry paused when he heard the sound of Hermione getting up from her chair, walking away from the table.

_"Great job Harry, you finally have someone who is willing to sit with you, granted she has a magically book that is filled with chapters about me and lord knows what else, and then you lie to her. Way to go idiot." _

Harry just put his head on the table, he should have known he do something to cause Hermione to leave. He was about to get up and leave when he heard Hermione sitting back in her chair. "Hermione, I'm sorry I lied . . ." Harry paused when he saw that Hermione had gotten two paper plates and two cups. Hermione opened her juice, pouring it equally between the two cups and then putting the other half of her sandwich on the plate before sliding them across the table to Harry.

"Here, you can have half of my sandwich." Hermione simply told Harry.

Harry looked at the sandwich and the juice, trying to keep his emotions at bay. "Thank you" said Harry before he started to eat his lunch.

Hermione knew how much it meant to Harry that she shared her lunch with him and how he seemed to be having difficulty controlling his reaction as well. Hermione decided to continue where she had left to help divert Harry the attention.

"Where was I?" asked as she began eating her sandwich.

"I think the last thing you said was muggles?" answered Harry without looking up from his lunch.

"Right! This book is like a small library worth of information. Harry did you know that you are a wizard?"

"What?" asked Harry, looking at Hermione for the first time since she gave him part of his lunch.

Hermione just smiled "Yup your a wizard and apparently I'm a witch. There is a boarding school called Hogwarts, where we will go to get educated in using magic. I asked the book to give me some more information and found out that we will get our invitation to go to Hogwarts around our eleventh birthday."

Harry finished eating his lunch as Hermione explained what Hogwarts was. The bell rang before he was able ask any further questions. Harry handed the book back to Hermione before cleaning up his and Hermione's lunch.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. After lunch, word got around that Hermione was a nerd, simple because she took a book out of her bag at lunch, and she hung out with Harry Potter. During their gym class, the class had been split into two groups, Harry and Hermione were the last two people to be picked for either team.

Dudley wasn't happy to have Harry on his team, but he and the rest of his gang went after Hermione first. Hermione was never very athletic and because of the word that spread around the school after lunch, none of her teammates attempt to defend her from the on slot of dodge balls.

After Hermione got hit, Harry let himself get hit as well. After sitting down next to Hermione, Harry said half smiling "I told you sitting next to me would do this."

Hermione returned the half smile with a small smile of her own before saying "I know."

On the bus ride back home Harry and Hermione talked about various things, getting to know each other better but they never got a chance to talk about the book. They would have to wait.

Looking back at Hermione, Harry asked "You never told me why I was in the book."

Hermione pulled the book out and handed it Harry. "If you get a chance, you should read some of the book tonight. I think it will give you a better answer to that question that I will. I don't know the extent of what is in the book but it should answer some questions you have." explained Hermione as Harry took the book and put it in his backpack. Harry just nodded his head in agreement.

As the bus turned into neighborhood where Hermione and Harry lived, Harry turned to Hermione holding out his hand "Friends?"

Hermione just smiled before taking his hand and saying "Friends". Neither of them noticed the soft glow that surround their hands.

* * *

Author's Note: Read and Review!!!!

Special thanks to my beta Marla1.

Thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9 Life Improved

Chapter 9 - Life Improved

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I'm just playing with them.

Beta-read by Marla1

**Author's Note:** Hermione is 11 and Harry is 10. I have changed all the dates and ages in previous chapters to reflect this as well.

* * *

February 8, 1991 Thursday

Granger's Residence

"Good morning Hermione" Dan said to his daughter as she entered the kitchen dress and ready for school. Helen put down the paper she was reading saying "Sleep well last night?"

"Good morning", Hermione smiled at both her parents and continued, "Yes I slept fine last night." Hermione started to walk to the pantry before Helen said "Hermione, there are two English muffins with butter and two things of apple juice on the counter."

"Thanks Mum" Hermione said before putting the food in her backpack. Hugging her parent's, Hermione said "I'll see you after school, love you!"

"Have a good day at school and try not to get distracted from your studies" humored Dan with a goofy smile on his face. Hermione had a flaborgasted expression on her face. Hermione was about to rebuke her father's statement however Helen swatted him with her newspaper saying "Dan stop teasing I'm sure she will still be the top of her class in her studies." before turning back to Hermione saying "Tell Harry that we will be at the Dursley's around 5:30 for dinner.

Hermione just nodded her head as she left the house. Helen thought back to the first morning Hermione had left house early with breakfast for two.

~Flashback~

January 11, 1991 Granger's Residence

Hermione just finishing cooking 2 bagels before wrapping them in paper towels. Turning to the refrigerator, she grabbed two small pouches of orange juice putting one in each of her coat pockets.

Helen was having a really good week. Starting their dental practice back up was going well and Hermione had been having a great start at her new school. _"I'm still surprised that she made a friend one the first day"_ thought Helen. As she walked downstairs, Hermione was about to walk out the front door.

"Hermione, are you going to eat breakfast before you go to wait for the bus? It doesn't come for another half hour." asked Helen.

"I packed breakfast Mum, I'll eat it while I'm waiting for the bus." answer Hermione.

Dan was walking downstairs at the moment over hearing the conversation betweem his wife and daughter. "Hermione are you sure, its got to be cold outside?"

Smiling up at her father, Hermione said "Good morning Dad, yeah I'm sure. Have a good day! See you this evening!"

Hermione hugged them both good bye before leaving earlier than necessary. As Hermione was going out the door, both Helen and Dan noticed that she had a bagel and juice pouch sticking out of each of her coat pockets. Once the front door shut, both Helen and Dan went upstairs to look out Hermione's window, curious as to why Hermione didn't eat breakfast with them and why she had enough breakfast for two. They weren't upset, just curious.

"Maybe she's going through a growth spurt and is really hungry" Dan told his wife as they walked into Hermione's room.

"Then why didn't Hermione eat breakfast here? Also it still doesn't explain why she left so early." said Helen.

Once they got to the window, they saw Hermione sit down next to a boy, who they presumed was her new friend Harry, before handing him the bagel and orange juice packet. They watched as Harry tried to not accept the food, however Hermione was able to finally get him to take the bagel and juice. Both Dan and Helen noticed both how grateful and yet almost ashamed Harry had been before he started to eat the bagel.

"I guess I needed to start buying more juice and breakfast items" Helen thought out loud.

Dan just nodded his head in agreement as they both left Hermione's room. Neither voiced the question they had 'Why did Harry not have food'.

~End of Flashback~

Dursley's Residence

Harry shut the door to the Dursley's house, crossing the street to where the bus would stop to pickup all the students. Harry was outside 30 minutes before the bus would come. Looking to his right, he saw Hermione, his best friend hugging her parents goodbye as they both left for work. Helen and Dan waved at Harry before getting in their car to head to their dental practice. Waving back at the Granger's, Harry smiled at Hermione as she walked towards Harry, the only thought going through his mind _"I never thought my life could change so much in just one month."_

"Good morning Hermione" said Harry as Hermione sat down.

"Good morning Harry! I have english muffins and apple juice for breakfast" replied Hermione as she handed Harry a tupperware container with his breakfast. Harry had long since abandoned trying not to accept the food Hermione brought him every morning. While Harry and Hermione ate in a comfortable silence, Harry thought back to the night he had gotten home with the 'journal' as Hermione had started calling the book with her name on the cover.

~Flashback~

January 8, 1991

After getting home from school, Harry was immediately put to work with various chores. Harry was able to sneak the book out of his backpack and into his cupboard while he was washing all the towels in the house.

That night at dinner, the Dursley's were talking about Dudley's first day back at school. Harry ate two slices of cheese and a piece of bread on the counter while cleaning the pots and pans he used to make the his families lasagna dinner. Harry didn't pay much attention to the conversation until Dudley said "Father, Harry got a friend at school today, 'nother outcast just like him." Dudley looked smugly at Harry, knowing his father wouldn't be happy with this news.

Harry braced himself for the response that he new was coming. Vernon set down his fork while turning to his nephew barking "BOY, who is this friend? I don't want any trouble coming from you."

Before Harry could answer, Dudley snickered "That new girl that moved in down the street. Don't see much in her anyway, only reason she talks to Harry is because no one else will."

Harry had to fight the strong urge to defend Hermione despite only having known her for a little over a day. Vernon however was turning several shades of red before half yelling, half commanding "Boy, I am in the process of making a drill contract with the Granger's for drills, expensive specialized medical grade drills. Not that I expect you to understand, but the last thing I need is you screwing this up. You'll keep this Hermy or whatever her name is as your friend do you hear me!"

"Yes sir" respond with a confused looked before a realizing what Vernon was doing. Dudley however didn't understand.

"Why would you want Harry to have a friend father?" whined Dudley.

"Because Dudley, when we went to meet the Granger's this past weekend, I got the impression that the Granger's didn't move here for the new office building for their dental practice. Having met their daughter, it was obvious she was a bookworm. I think the reason they moved was because she didn't have any friends at her old school. By having Harry as a friend, it gives the Grangers a reason to stay in Surrey but more importantly, because their daughter's friend lives in this household, they will be more inclined to sign a drill contract with me." answered Vernon with a vicious smile on his face. Harry had learned a longtime ago, that while his uncle with abusive and mean towards him and people that worked under him, Vernon had an uncanny ability to read people. It was the reason he was able to rise so quickly in his drill business.

After cleaning up all the dishes from dinner, Harry did his homework before changing and going to bed in cupboard. Harry had to wait till 9pm before everyone went upstairs for the evening to read the jounal. Harry turned on the light in his cupboard and pulled the book out from under his mattress.

Open the front cover to the blank table of contents, Harry asked "Why am I in here?". Harry watched in astonishment as the words disappeared from the page before text appeared on the page.

Harry,

I've assumed that you have met Hermione Granger and such she has leant this book to you to read. I sure you have several questions, however I will try to answer the most important questions. First, my name is Hermione Granger, the year is 2143 . . .

Harry read for several minutes as this future Hermione painted a bleak and horrible future that she and Harry had lived through. Among other things, Harry learned that only himself and Hermione would be able to defeat the dark wizard that called himself Voldemort. He wanted to know more information, however he continued to read what was written. In reading this information Harry found out why Hermione had this book. It was so that they could change the future, so that the entire planet had a chance to survive. Harry spent over an hour finishing all the paragraphs that had appeared when he opened the book.

_"No wonder Hermione, well her older self, sent this book back. In a few years time the world is going to turn into horrors that you would only think possible in fiction."_ thought Harry as he began to close the book to go to sleep. Harry paused though before opening the book asking "How did my parents die?"

Harry thought his question wasn't understood or the information was in the book as nothing appeared on the page before a single paragraph appeared on the page.

Lily and James Potter were killed by Lord Voldemort in their home in Godric's Hollow on October 31, 1981. Both parent's were killed by Voldemort. After Voldemort killed Lily who stood in front of Harry's crib, Voldemort cast the killing curse on Harry as baby, however the spell rebounded destroying Voldemort's body. Harry was left with a lighting bolt shaped scare on his forehead from the encounter, marking Harry as Voldemort's equal.

Harry closed the book, crying silently to himself thinking _"My parent's didn't die in a car accident, they died so what I would have a chance to live." _

~End of Flashback~

From that night, Harry knew for the first time that he had a purpose in life, something he had never felt. He had also learned where he got his scar and it was not an auto accident like his relative's told him. He would do whatever he could to prevent Voldemort from conquering the world. Finishing the muffin that Hermione had brought him, Harry asked "So when are your parents coming over for dinner tonight?"

"I think we will be there around the way, I'm looking forward to it, I finally get to see your new room." Hermione said with a sad smile as the bus turned onto Privet Drive.

As they walked to their usual seat at the back of the bus, Hermione thought back to the afternoon she learned that Harry was getting a room.

~Flashback~

January 13, 1991 Saturday Morning

Hermione woke up after staying up late reading about several different areas of magic that Harry and she could start practicing now, namely occlumency. The thought of someone being able to invade her mind and steal her thoughts unnerved Hermione. The journal recommend that it be one of the first things Harry and Hermione practice. Hermione walked into the living were father was reading a book on the sofa.

"Hey Dad, would it be ok if we invited Harry to come over today to hang out?" asked Hermione as she leaned against the wall in the living room.

"I don't see a problem with that, let me get the Dursley's number and I will call them" answered Dan as he got up off the couch. Walking into the kitchen, Dan pulled out his wallet that held his business card.

Helen and him had several discussions the last few nights in their bedroom on why Hermione was bringing Harry food. Helen was the one that noticed that Harry was smaller than he should be for his age, and he looked almost too skinny, especially compared to the size of his cousin and Uncle. So not being able to afford food was not the issue. Both were beginning to think Harry's relatives, at the minimum, didn't feed him properly and as the week went by, they noticed that Hermione never talked about Harry's life at the Dursleys.

"It's almost as if Hermione knows what Harry's going through but won't tell anyone, not even us" Dan remember Helen saying the previous night before they had gone to bed.

Dan knew exactly how he was going to approach this phone call as he picked up the phone dialing the Dursley's number.

"Hello, Dursley's residence" answered Vernon Dursley.

"Mr. Dursley, its Dan Granger from number 7 Privet Drive, I was wondering if I could speak to you briefly about making a drill contract for my dental practice. I hope I haven't called to early" replied Dan. Hermione wondered why her father was talking about drills instead of Harry coming over however she decided to wait to see what her father was doing before saying anything.

"No of course its not too early Dan and please call me Vernon. I be more than happy to answer any questions you might have." Dan smiled as Vernon responded like he thought he would.

"Do you have a while, I was hoping you could provide us with a list of dental grade drills you have with the various features and cost. We're looking to replace all the drills in our office." replied Dan. Helen and Dan needed to replace all the equipment, with the lower rent from the new office complex, they would be able to afford all the new equipment.

"Let me tell you what I can do Dan, why don't I come out to your practice on Monday, whenever it would be good for you, I will bring several models with me and you can show me exactly what you need while I'm there. That way I will be better apply to supply your drill needs." replied Vernon.

"That sounds perfect Vernon, would 1 o'clock be good for you?"

"I will be there at 1 PM sharp."

Dan decided to add more stakes to the pot by saying. "Wonderful, if this contract goes through smoothly, I have several colleagues that need to replace their equipment as well, I'll send your business card to all of them, personally recommending you as well." Dan could hear the mirth in Vernon's response.

"That is highly appreciated Dan, I'm sure I can provide you with the equipment not only with the features you require but at an affordable price as well." Vernon had never been so happy on a Saturday morning. With the amount he would make with this one contract, he knew would be offered a promotion which meant more money. Even better if he made good on this deal, he would have several other contracts coming in as well.

"Sounds great, one more thing, do you mind if Harry comes over to spend the day with us. My daughter and Harry are becoming close friends as I sure have you noticed and I'm sure they will be wanting to start spending more time on weekends and a few weekday afternoon with each other." replied Dan. Dan waited patiently for Vernon to replied, he knew he just changed not only the direction of the conversation instantly. Hermione smiled as she instantly realized what her father had just done.

Vernon had to think quickly. He didn't know exactly what Dan was doing now, though there was no possible way Dan knew of Harry's home life. But Dan had made it clear that he was going to becoming more involved with theirs. Vernon in that instant realized what Dan was thinking _"If something is out of place with Harry's life, we will find out!" a_nd because the expensive dental drill contracts had not been completed yet, Vernon knew Dan would cancel any contract if he found out his daughter's friend was being neglected. Vernon didn't even think about the other consequences that it would bring as well, all he thought about was the money he would make or lose depending how he treated his nephew.

A full minute went by before Vernon respond "Dan, I'm sorry I think the line went dead there for a minute. Harry has a some chores with the rest of family that need to be done before lunch time. We are cleaning Dudley's and Harry's room this morning. I'm sure you can imagine how messy two boys are. I could send him over to your house after lunch if you thats alright."

Dan smiled replying "Oh I can imagine. We look forward to seeing you on Monday and seeing Harry this afternoon." Dan made sure to emphasize their meeting first, as that was why he called.

"Same here Dan, if there is nothing else you need, I need to help the boys finish cleaning their rooms." replied Vernon.

"Nope, that is all for now, have a good day" answered Dan.

"Have a good day as well and see you on Monday Dan" Vernon replied before hanging up the phone.

Dan turned to Hermione who had sat quietly at the kitchen table. "Looks like Harry will be over shortly after lunch." he said with smile on his face.

Hermione walked to her father, giving him a hug before saying, "Thank you Daddy . . . for everything." Dan knew exactly what Hermione said with out saying it 'Thank you for helping Harry'. Dan only hoped that he would never come to regret what he had done that morning for the boy. From what he had heard of Harry, he seemed to be a smart boy and was very quickly becoming Hermione's best friend, and in some ways more important to her than his wife or himself.

As Dan walked upstairs to tell his wife about the appointment with Vernon on Monday, his only thought was _"Why am I helping a boy I've never met before?"_ To Dan, it just seemed like the correct thing to do, he just couldn't explain why.

When Harry had arrived at the Granger's residence he still couldn't quite shake the shocked expression off his face as Hermione opened the door.

"Hey Harry, welcome to my house . . . is everything alright?" Hermione asked once she realized Harry still hadn't walked into her house.

Harry snapped himself out of his daze, walking into the house saying "Everything's fine, actually better than fine, I'll tell you about it later" Harry promised as he smiled at Hermione.

The two walked into the living room, where Hermione was going to introduce Harry to her parents. Hermione knew Harry was nervous but didn't exactly know what to do to make him more comfortable either, other than getting introductions over quickly.

Walking into the living, Helen and Dan were watching a program on the television when Hermione said "Mum, Dad I would like to introduce to my friend Harry Potter from school. As you know he lives down the street at number 4 Privet Drive."

Both Helen and Dan stood up to introduce themselves to the small boy. "Hey Harry, I'm Hermione's mother, feel free to call . . ."

Dan interrupt saying "I think the boy knows your Hermione's mother and I'm the father, I don't think Harry would get that confused." Hermione and Harry struggled to not laugh at the comment while Helen joking glared at her husband because she knew Dan had done that to help break the tension in the room.

"As I was saying Harry, feel free to call me Helen and the moron behind me Dan." continued with a smile.

"It's a pleasure meeting you both, and thank you for letting me come over to spend the afternoon here, I really appreciate." Harry said with sincerity.

Dan then said "Feel free to eat and drink anything we have, all we ask is that you clean up any mess that you make." both Dan and Helen noticed the surprised look on Harry's face. _"It's as if he was never allowed to get food when he was hungry"_ Helen thought.

Hermione, noticing Harry's reaction, quickly said "Hey Mum, Dad, I think Harry and I are going to go hang out in my bedroom."

"Ok have fun, we'll call you if you we need anything" replied Helen as she sat back down on the couch.

As the pair were walking upstairs, they heard Dan say "Hermione leave your door open, I'm to young for you to have a boy in your room." they heard a loud slap, "Ouch what was that for Helen" they heard Dan say in a laughing tone. The both walked up the rest of the stairs in silence blushing the entire way.

Walking into Hermione's room, Harry sat down on her desk chair while Hermione sat down on her bed. Hermione knew something was bothering Harry, and it was beginning to worry her with how quite he had been. "Harry I hope I didn't you get into too much trouble with your . . ."

"No no Hermione, nothing like that. After you dad called this morning, Vernon announced that I would have Dudley's spare bedroom as my bedroom. I spent most of the morning cleaning out the room while Vernon and Dudley got the old frame and mattress out of the basement. I'm not upset, just surprised, I have a room."

"Harry thats wonderful! What do you want to do today anyways, since you are my guest I think its only far for you to choose what you do?" Hermione overjoyed that Harry had his own room now, but didn't want to embarrassed or make Harry feel ashamed at the same time either.

Harry just smiled saying "Well since you called to invite me over, I figured you found something in the journal you wanted to show me."

They spent the rest of the afternoon studying occlumency. Neither complained about, both were fascinated with what they could learn. Hermione was happy to not be spending the afternoon alone while Harry was happy to be spending the Saturday afternoon doing what he wanted. It was the first of many to come.

~End of Flashback~

During the bus ride, Harry and Hermione reviewed various notes for a test they had today. Harry quickly grew to appreciate how Hermione never seemed to focus on his house life, and just continued with what they were doing. _"She makes me normal"_ thought Harry as he waited for her to put everything back in her backpack as the bus pulled up to their school.

The day went by quickly for the them. Hermione's grade were stellar, and her teacher's were glad to see her academic performance didn't change from her old school. All her instructors were worried that sitting next to Harry Potter would bring her grades down, however much to their instructors surprise, Harry's grades started to rise dramatically.

During lunch, Hermione and Harry would talk about various things. Sometimes it was magic, sometimes it was other things and sometimes it was nothing at all, however there was never an uncomfortable silence between them.

On the ride home on the bus, both Harry and Hermione spent the time working on their occlumency, trying to build their shields. A week after working on building their occlumency shields, Harry had been the first one to visualize his shields. Hermione was frustrated but Harry was able to help Hermione "calm" her mind so that she could start building her shields. A week later, both noticed that they were able to recall information they had read in textbooks and events more clearly than before they started practicing occlumency.

As the school bus stopped on Privet Drive, Dudley, Harry and Hermione exited the bus. Dudley quickly ran across the street to get his afternoon snack. Hermione started to walk backwards saying to Harry "See you around 5:30 Harry".

"See you them." Harry smiled. Walking into the Dursley's home, Vernon called Harry and Dudley into the kitchen. "Dudley, Harry come to the kitchen, we are having a family meeting." called Vernon.

Harry walked to the kitchen as Dudley came thundering down the stairs, not so much because of the speed but because of his weight. Harry leaned against the counter as Dudley went to the pantry to get a snack. Petunia was at the stove working on dinner.

Once Dudley sat at the table, Vernon started "Right, I want everything to go over smoothly, this is the largest drill contract I have ever had the chance to make and I want it to go smoothly."

"Harry before the Granger's arrive, I need you to vacuum before changing into khakis and a shirt. Once you have changed where will you be?" asked with the least amount of disdain he could manage.

"At the door to welcome the Grangers before asking to take their coats." answered Harry.

Vernon turned to Dudley talking in a sweet voice "Right, Dudley I need you to hang up the cleaned shirts". Before Dudley interrupted before he could continue.

"Dad, make Harry do it." as he slouched in his seat, eating his snack.

"DUDLEY, you will do the chores I asked, or do I need to take away your video games again?" replied Vernon.

Harry had to strain not to laugh watching Dudley respond. It reminded him of the first time Dudley had received punishment.

~Flashback~

January 27, 1991

Harry was working on dusting the mantle when his uncle walked into the room. "Harry, the Grangers have invited you again to send the afternoon and supper at their house. You are to have the downstair's completely dusted before you go. Remember I want that contract, and the others as well so make sure you behave yourself."

"Yes sir!" Harry replied as he could already see what his uncle would do with the extra income he would be earning._ "I wonder if Hermione is going to invite me over every Saturday, not that I'm complaining."_ thought Harry.

Just as Harry was about to to move to the kitchen, he heard is cousin complain as Vernon turned off the tv.

"Dad I was watching that, why did you turn it off?" whined Dudley.

Vernon had long ago learned, if you could get someone else do the work for you, why not. "Dudley, I need you to vacuum the upstairs and downstairs before you can watch anymore television." said Vernon.

Both Harry's and Dudley's eyes bulged when they heard Vernon's request, thankfully for Harry nobody was looking at him.

"Make Mum or Harry do it, I got better stuff to do than house chores." remarked Dudley.

"I not asking them, I'm TELLING you Dudley to vacuum all the carpets in this house." replied Vernon beginning to get irritated.

Harry continued to dust off the bookshelves in living room trying to make look like he was too preoccupied to be paying attention. If Harry hadn't, he was positive he would have stopped dusting to watch the exchange. Harry was moving to dust the kitchen table when he heard Dudley make the biggest mistake of his life.

"Well if you want it done so badly Dad, why don't you just do it yourself." asked Dudley.

Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as his uncle turned several shades of red before stomping up the stairs.

Thinking he had won, Dudley turned back on the television. About three minutes later, Vernon came down with Dudley's NES system in his hands.

"Dudley, I'm confiscating this Nin'endo thingy for not listening to me. When I ask you to do a chore I expect it to be done."

Dudley had kicked and screamed the rest of the morning till he left for the Granger's.

~End of Flashback~

Harry went about vacuuming the downstairs as the rest of the family went back to work getting ready for the Grangers to come over.

Just as Harry finished changing, he looked out his bedroom window to see the Granger's walking down the street.

Walking downstair's, Harry announced "The Grangers are walking up the street now Uncle."

Vernon walked into the hallway saying "Places everyone, the guest are about to get here, I want everyone on their best behavior". Vernon turned to Dudley pointing his finger "I want no comments from you about Harry or Hermione tonight Dudley, if you can't say anything nice tonight, don't say anything at all. Save it for tomorrow when the Grangers have left."

Dudley didn't have a chance to respond as the door bell rang. _"This was more than I ever hoped from my relative's than I ever thought possible"_ Harry thought as he opened the door to greet the Grangers.

* * *

Author's Note: Read and Review!!!!

I'm not going to write how the dinner went, I tried and it never ended up well. This chapter was mainly to show how Harry and Hermione had changed in the first month that they go to know each other.

Special thanks to my beta Marla1.

Thanks again!


	10. Chapter 10 Friends Defended

Chapter 10 - Friends Defended

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I'm just playing with them.

Beta-read by Marla1

* * *

May 4, 1991

Harry and Hermione sat on their usual seat on the bus. They had smiles on their faces. With exams finished, it was officially the start of their summer break. Both thought back on the past few months and on how much had changed.

The dinner with Grangers and the Dursley's had gone very well. Both party's left happy, the Grangers because of the new drills and the Dursley's because of the promotion that Vernon would receive because of the contract.

A week after Vernon began to process the order on the Granger's contract, he received a raise and was promoted to head sale's manager in Surrey. Harry didn't have to complete any chores for a week because Vernon was so happy. It was the best week Harry had ever spent at the Dursley's house, even Petunia and Dudley treated him better.

As the weeks passed, much to the relief of Helen and Dan, Hermione and Harry's friendship only grew. Whenever possible, Harry and Hermione spent time together, regardless if it was doing homework, or just hanging out. After the 6th weekend in a row, the Granger's stopped calling the Dursleys to invite Harry over. Harry showed up for lunch every Saturday and Sunday after doing chores in the morning for the Dursleys.

Harry loved this as he got out of the house and the Dursleys enjoyed Harry's absence. It allowed the Dursleys to go out without having to worry about leaving their nephew in the house alone.

For spring break, the Granger's invited Harry to stay with them. Vernon had only been too delighted to let Harry stay with the Grangers. The Dursleys left to go on a week long cruise, happy to have their nephew out of their life for a week.

Harry and Hermione learned whatever they could from the journal. It had quickly become apparent that unless they already knew the name of the area in which they wanted to study, they wouldn't be able to read ahead. Hermione had theorized this was so they didn't change future events too quickly. That would allow the book to be relatively accurate throughout the next decade, at the minimum. Harry and Hermione both had strong occulumency shields, however neither had a of way testing them.

Hermione turned to look at Harry. His eyes were closed, the window of the bus open, wind blowing through his hair. She couldn't help but smile at how much she had seen Harry change in the last couple of months. Harry had grown a couple of inches so now that he was about the average height and weight of those in their class. They had spent the first day of spring break practicing occulumency, though that was not what Hermione remember about the first day, it was that night she remembered clearly.

Flashback

March 3, 1991 9pm.

Dan and Helen came downstairs to see if Harry and Hermione had finished watching 'Back To The Future'. The movie had just finished rewinding in the VCR. Hermione had fallen asleep with her head on Harry's shoulder while Harry's arm was wrapped around Hermione.

Dan and Helen had to smile as the peered into the living room from the kitchen. In the time they gotten to know Harry, both had quickly come to consider him an adopted son. He was well mannered and intelligent, more than able to keep up with Hermione's sophisticated conversations with ease.

Dan turned to Helen saying in a quite whisper "You know Helen, I'm so grateful we moved. It was truly the best thing we could have done for Hermione and for Harry, though at the time we didn't even know him. Its almost creepy how well Harry and Hermione complement each other."

Helen just nodded her head before she added "I know what you mean Dan, and they aren't even dating, they are just friends. You know, if their friendship last till their adults, you might very well be looking at your future-son-in-law." joked Helen wanting to see Dan turn white.

Usually whenever she talked about their daughter growing and getting married, Dan seemed to have an anxiety attack. Instead Dan just stood there with a serious expression as if he was thinking deeply about something.

"Dan?" Helen asked wondering if he had listened to anything she had just said.

"Would it really be that terrible if Harry was our son-in-law?" he asking his wife. Helen couldn't believe what she was hearing, Dan noticed this before continuing "I'm serious Helen, it use to terrify me the idea of Hermione marrying. They are way too young now, but if Harry was to be her husband, I don't think Hermione could do any better. I was serious when I said the complement each other well."

"I was joking when I brought up them marrying, but your correct, I don't think Hermione could find a better person than Harry. I'm just so happy that Hermione has a friend. Its strange though, Dan, have you felt like… I don't know how to say this."

"We've been put under Harry as Hermione's most important people in her world?" Dan finished for his wife with a sad smile. Seeing her wife nod her head slowing, he continued "I have to admit Helen, when Hermione said she made a friend I was thrilled, and then she said it was a boy. I honestly thought the boy must have had less than honorable reason for befriending our daughter. I regret ever thinking that about Harry. Nothing about that boy could be further from the truth."

Helen looked at Dan before looking at the two sleeping kids in the living room. "Yeah I had similar thoughts as well untill I met Harry. When did we shift in positions though, not that I'm upset. I knew it would happen someday, I just didn't imagine it would happen this soon." pondered Helen.

"I remember when I realized I was losing the position. It was the first Saturday when I called Vernon to invite Harry over for the day. The way Hermione hugged me and thanked me, I knew I was not going to be her most important person for much longer."

"Well lets go wake them so that they don't sleep on the couch all night, they're going to be sore if we don't." Helen told Dan as she started walking into the living room. "Harry, Hermione, time to go to bed." Helen said as she gently shook the two friends.

Hermione woke up first, noticing immediately how she had fallen asleep on Harry. Grateful she had awoken first, she turned to wake Harry.

"Harry, time to go to bed." said Hermione while trying to stifle a yawn.

Harry hadn't noticed how he was sleeping with Hermione, saving him the embarrassment from Hermione and her parents. Standing up he said groggily "Ok, sounds good to me." It was obvious he was not completely awake as Hermione helped him get upstairs.

Harry and Hermione both brushed their teeth before going to their rooms for the night.

March 4, 1991 2am.

Hermione awoke to the sound of someone screaming. _"Harry!" _Jumping out of her bed, she ran to the room next door where Harry was staying.

Opening the door, Hermione saw Harry sitting up in bed, shaking with his head in his hands. "Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry turned his head sharply towards Hermione before saying in a scared voice "Hermione?". Without a second thought, she walked across to sit on his bed.

"Its ok Harry, I'm here, what happened? Did you have a nightmare?" asked Hermione trying to figure out what had her best friend scared so badly.

"I saw him Hermione" Harry paused before he continued trying to keep the tears at bay "I saw him kill my mother Hermione… I… I saw him." Harry never finished. The flood gates open as he launched himself at Hermione, feeling as if his entire existence depended on her being there. Harry cried for the all injustices he suffered in his short life.

Hermione comforted Harry, holding him as he cried his soul out to her. She whispered repeatedly "Harry, my Harry its ok, let it out, let it all out. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." while rubbing her hand over his back. Hermione held Harry till he fell back asleep. After shifting Harry so that he was laying down, she stayed a few minutes to make sure he was sleeping peacefully. Pulling the sheet and quilt over Harry, Hermione bent down and kiss the green eyed boy on his lighting bolt shape scar before saying "I'll never abandon you".

Hermione didn't notice her parent's door was still open when she went back to her room, she was too distracted to notice. She fell asleep but not before vowing to herself _"I will do whatever I can to protect you Harry, even if it means sacrificing my life for yours." _None of the occupants at 7 Privet Drive noticed the small golden glow that began surrounding Hermione and Harry. As soon as it had began the glow disappeared.

March 4, 1991 7am.

Hermione woke up to the sun shining through her window. Getting out of bed, she stretched trying to get some of the kinks out of her back. Hermione thought about checking on Harry, but decided to let him sleep as long as possible. While she was thankful she was there for her friend, it broke her heart seeing Harry like that. She could only imagine what it had been like to dream about his parent's being murdered in front of him.

As Hermione walked into the kitchen, her mother was sitting at the table staring at her cup of coffee, looking as if she hadn't slept all night.

Worried, Hermione asked "Mum are you ok? You don't look like you've slept at all."

"Hermione I heard what you said to Harry last night while you were in his room." pausing to look at her daughter.

Before Helen could continue, Hermione exploded in a silent yell, so that she would not wake up Harry who was still sleeping above them, "I will not be lectured for what I did last night Mum. Harry needed me, he reached out and I held him because I don't think anyone else ever had. Don't you dare tell me I'm to young to understand what I said to Harry last night either because…" she stopped immediately when her mouth was covered with a hand.

Helen paused, surprised by her daughter's outburst, before placing her hand on Hermione's mouth. Helen removed her hand after saying "Hermione, I wasn't trying to reprimand you for what you did last night, I was going to say that it was the right thing to do."

Hermione stared at her mother before turning her head ashamed at how she respond. "I'm sorry Mum, I thought that . . . I don't know." Helen smiled at her daughter, seeing Hermione confused was a rare occasion. Helen hugged Hermione before asking "Last night, Harry said he saw him kill his mother. What happened to Harry's parents?" Helen and Dan had been told, by Vernon, that they were killed in a car accident.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, she couldn't tell her mother about magic yet so she lied, replying hushed voice "I promised Harry I wouldn't tell anyone, and I'm not going to break that promise Mum."

Helen was about to reply to Hermione when Harry, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, said "My parents were murdered by a mad man when I was just over a year old. He tried to escape but was shot and killed by the police that had come to investigate reports of gunshots. My relative's tell people it was an automobile accident because it doesn't sound so horrible." in a strained voice. Harry lowered his gaze, before adding "I'm sorry I woke you all up last night, and I'm sorry I kept you awake last night Hermione."

Hermione walked over to Harry, hugging him. "Harry you have nothing to apologize for."

Helen walked over as well, adding to the group hug saying "We all have nightmares and ghosts that haunt us Harry, some are worse than others. If you ever feel the need to talk about anything, please do not hesitate to come talk to me."

Dan wandered downstairs to see Harry embraced in a group hug with is daughter and his wife. Like always, he had slept through everything last night, meaning he had no idea why his family and Harry were in a group hug.

Dan smiled as an idea came to him. "Harry you should be careful, Helen is a married woman you know" with a wink, he instantly lighted the mood in the kitchen.

End of Flashback

Getting off the bus, Harry turned to Hermione saying "See you tomorrow morning after I get my chores done. Do you mind if I come over for lunch?"

Hermione smiled before saying "Harry, you know you are always more than welcome. See you tomorrow Harry."

Both walked to their homes, not knowing their friendship was going to be tested in the next few hours.

8:13pm Dursley Residence.

Harry was packing his duffle bag in his bedroom. Starting in a few days, he would be spending a few weeks with the Granger's while the Dursley's went on holiday. He was excited to be staying with the Grangers. Harry was getting his stuff together when Dudley walked into his room.

"So Potter, going to be spendin' time at the bookworm's house. You know you weren't popular before, now your even lower in the social order." said trying to get a reaction from his cousin.

Harry just stifled a laugh before saying "Nice one Dudley, is that the best you can come up with?"

Vernon walked up the stairs to change when he heard the exchange between his son and nephew. While all the Dursley treated Harry better, none of them liked him anymore, they only did it because it brought in more money through all the drill contracts. _"I never thought that treating the boy would indirectly bring about a promotion and two raises, guess I did the right thing giving him Dudley's second room"_ thought Vernon. Just as he reached the top of the starts, he heard his son continue taunting Harry.

"At LEAST my parents are alive Potter." barked Dudley. Vernon paused to see Harry's reaction. Vernon had stopped beating the boy because of the contracts but if he stepped out of line, Vernon would feel no guilt in punishing him.

"Shut up Dudley and get out of my room." answered Harry angrily. Harry went back to packing his bag for his stay at the Grangers. Dudley last comment had stung Harry, but he was trying to think of the fun he was going to have with Hermione and her parents. Harry noticed Dudley moving to leave the room, thinking he had escaped the last of Dudley's tormenting.

Dudley stopped however when he saw his Dad's stomach sticking out in front of Harry's door, a poor attempt at trying to hide. Dudley turned around with an evil smile on his face, _"I know what I'll do to get my revenge for having to do the bloody chores for the last few months."_

Dudley turned around with a pure evil grin saying "You know Potter, it really is a sad story how your parents died. Your father got your mother and himself killed by driving drunk. Didn't care enough to ask someone else to drive. Hahah but you know thats not even the best part. The kicker is that your mother obviously hated you so much that she didn't even drive the car instead of your piss drunk father. They must have really wanted to be rid of you… UGH".

Several things happened at once. Vernon turned to stand in the doorway once Dudley had started laughing. What Vernon saw next released all the pent up rage he had held for having to treat Harry better.

Harry had stopped packing when he heard Dudley start talking. When Dudley started to comment on his parents not wanting him, Harry lost all control of his temper. Harry turned around, swinging his fist with all the strength he could muster at his cousins face. Harry hit his cousin square in the cheek sending his overweight cousin toppling against the dresser and then the floor.

Harry didn't see his uncle in the doorway. "You fucking WHALE of a moron. My parents, Lily and James Potter didn't die in a car wreck."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Vernon screamed. He was surprised by the punch Harry landed on his son. However when he heard Harry say his parent's names, Vernon had nothing put rage coursing though his vanes.

Charging into the room, Vernon punched Harry in the face, breaking his glass's left lens, causing Harry's face to bleed from the shattered glass. Vernon had put his full weight, all 400 plus pounds behind the punch as well, sending Harry tumbling over his bed into the wall.

"Dudley get up, and hold that freak down. We're givin' that brat a beating he will never forget." ordered Vernon with a vicious smile. Even though Dudley's cheek hurt, he was smiling as well.

Petunia walked into the room wondering what was going on, screeching "What the hell is that racket?". Vernon just turned to his wife saying "Petunia darling, go get the cricket bat, the freak stepped out of line, we'e punishing him for his misbehavior."

Petunia eyes lit up with excitement as she went to her closet to get the cricket bat. Harry was unconscious. Dudley went to picked up his cousin, but not before kicking him several times in his side. After hearing a loud crack, he knelt down to grab him. However Harry regained consciousness, rolling so that Dudley missed Harry as he bent down to pick him up.

Harry noticed that it hurt to breathe and his vision in his left eye was tainted red, from the blood that bleed around his eye were the glass had cut him. Seeing Vernon standing at the foot of his bed, Harry's only thought was _"I gotta get out of here". _

Acting quickly, Harry rolled across his bed, screaming in pain as he put weight on his broken right side ribs. Only taking a split second to recover, Harry darted for the door.

_"Oh no you don't freak." _thought Vernon racing after his nephew. Vernon caught him just as Harry turned to go down the stairs. With all of Vernon's strength and girth, he shoved Harry as hard as he could. Harry already unsteady on his feet didn't have a chance to recover. While trying to stay on his feet, Harry went flying through the bathroom door, colliding into the full length mirror on the bathroom's wall. Harry fell to the floor as glass cut through his shirt and the skin on his back.

Petunia came out of her room, cricket bat in hand, and with revenge on her mind. "Vernon, heres the cricket bat. OH no Harry broke the mirror as well, need to make sure we punish him for that as well." Petunia said with a sadistic laugh.

"Give the bat to Dudley sweetheart, this all started when the freak punched our son." Vernon replied as he walked into the bathroom picking up Harry's blooded body. Vernon backhanded Harry saying "Standup freak!"

It took all of Harry's remaining strength to stand. Opening his one good eye, he watched as Dudley approach him, cricket bat in hand, revenge in his eyes. "Lets see how you look Potter after I use you for batting practice."

Time seemed to slow down for Harry. He watched as Dudley wand up to swing at him. From the look on his face, Harry knew Dudley was aiming for his head. _"Hermione help me!!!" _was Harry's last thought.

Dudley, Vernon and Petunia watched in shocked horror as Harry screamed before disappearing with a loud crack as if thunder had struck inside the bathroom.

8:19pm Hogwarts, Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore sat at his desk going over his graduation speech when the fireplace in his office roared to life, Alastor Moody's face looking around saying "Albus you there?".

Albus walked to the fireplace quickly, noticing the urgency in Alastor's voice. "What's going on Alastor? Has there been a death eater attack?"

"I don't know Albus, we detected a massive amount of magic at 4 Privet Drive and almost immediately afterwards another spike of magic at number 7 Privet drive."

Albus expression changed instantly _"Did someone get to Harry? The bloodwards should still be intact."_ thought before turning back to Alastor "Alastor, go to number 7 Privet drive! See if you can figure out whats going on, I'll get Kingsley and meet you there as soon as we can."

Alastor didn't even respond, he just disappeared from Dumbledore's fireplace. Dumbledore apparated out of his office, hoping he wasn't too late to save Harry Potter.

8:18pm Granger's residence.

Hermione was on the couch with her parents. They ordered pizza for dinner and were currently watching Doctor Who re-runs on BBC. A shudder of went through Hermione's body for no apparent reason.

"Hermione are you alright?" asked Helen.

Hermione just looked at her mother before saying slowly "I think so, I'm not sure what that was." Hermione stood up to get another slice of pizza when a huge clap of thunder went through the living room causing the Granger's to all duck down, covering up their ears not knowing the source of the noise.

Harry Potter, having never apparated before, went tumbling across the living room, leaving a trail of blood were he skid against the carpet.

Hermione looked up to figure out the source of the noise. Seeing Harry crumbled on the floor. "HARRRRRY" screamed Hermione as she went running to him. Dan and Helen both looked up when Hermione screamed, both horrified at what was in front of them.

Harry Potter was lying on the floor, each breath a struggle to get out. His shirt was cut in several places, blood pouring through the fabric of his shirt, because it couldn't hold anymore blood. His shattered glasses were still on his face, though the remnants of the left side lens were embedded in his face. On his right cheek, a massive bruise was forming.

Hermione knelt next to his head, making sure not to move him just incase he had other injuries. "Harry, Harry look at me, its Hermione, your safe, what happened?"

Helen and Dan both rushed to Harry just as they heard him say "Dursleeyy…" Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Dan immediately went to work, ripping the boys shirt. All three Grangers gasped, they could see pieces of glass sticking out of Harry's back. "Helen, clear off the coffee table, we need to stop the bleeding." Looking at the blood still coming out of Harry's back, Dan turned to Hermione screaming "Hermione get the med kit and all the towels from up stairs NOW".

Hermione turned around to get the supplies. Her face showed pure rage, Hermione's only thought _"The Dursley will pay for what the did to Harry."_

Just then, Alastor Moody apparated into the Granger's living room. Quickly scanning the room with his magical eye, instantly noted three facts. First, Harry Potter was unconscious on the floor bleeding badly. Second, the two adults turned to look at him with blood covering both of their hands. And lastly a young girl who looked like she was ready to murder someone.

Auror training kicked in, Alastor raised his wand shouting "Stupefy". Hermione recognized the wooden stick as a wand, she knew that this strange man with a rotating eye was a wizard. When she heard the man yell, Hermione thrust her hands forward as if trying to prevent the spell from hitting anyone in the living room.

Everyone in the room was shocked when the spell ricocheted off a golden shield that appeared about a foot ahead of Hermione's hands. Alastor froze for the first time in over a decade thinking _"That girl just deflected my spell without a wand."_, while Hermione's only thought at the same moment was, _"I can protect him"._

Helen and Dan watched in a mixture of horror and fascinations as a strange looking man started hurling different colors of lights at them, Harry and Hermione. At the same time they watched as Hermione somehow deflected each different colored light that approached with a golden wall that seamed to appear in front of her hands.

After Hermione deflected the third spell, she thrust her left hand forward without thinking. To her and the wizard surprise, a blue spell shot out of her hand. The wizard barely dodged the spell. Hermione's expression and stance changed, she could now use both offensive and defensive tactics, her only thought being _"Harry I can do this, I will protect you."_

Helen and Dan froze as if petrified. Their minds couldn't comprehend the battle that was taking place in their living room. Helen fainted after Hermione had thrown what looked like, to her, a beam of light at the man with the stick. Dan tried working on Harry but was too distracted by the battle that his daughter was engaged in.

Alastor had never seen such raw power and control of magic in someone so young. After dodging the spell the girl threw at him, Alastor moved to get better protection from the battle that was taking place, he noticed that the girl's eyes were glowing a soft brown. Alastor volleyed spells as fast as he could in hopes of overwhelming the witch.

Alastor began shifting positions every few seconds to reduce the chance of her hitting him. He noticed the girl began doing the same, thinking _"The girl has a good sense of tactics as well as power."_

Hermione just let her body do what felt natural, she used her right hand to deflect incoming spells while using her left to cast spells back at the wizard. At this point, Hermione was running purely on adrenaline.

Alastor kept trying to maneuver himself in the living room so he could pin the girl in a corner, so that he could reach Harry Potter. However every attempt was met with the correct movement from the girl to counter his strategy. Hermione threw another spell at the wizard as he again tried to change positions, she grazed his shoulder causing Alaster to lose his balance momentarily. Another volley of spells came her way, this time faster, causing Hermione to have to use both hands to deflect the spells.

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Dumbledore both apparated into the house at the same time with their wands drawn. Kingsley immediately started casting spells at the girl seeing Alastor battling her. Before Albus provided shielding for the two Aurors, he looked at the scene with some confusion. There was a young girl, with glowing brown eyes, battling two fully trained Auror's with nothing but wandless magic. Secondly he noticed Harry Potter was crumbled on the floor, his blood all over the living room. A woman was passed out on the floor and the man seemed to be lost in confusion. _"Something isn't right, what happened here?"_ thought Albus as he began to cast various defensive spells.

With Albus taking care of defense, Alastor and Kingsley both started to volley various spells as fast as they could at the girl. Hermione was sweeting severally at this point, desperately trying to deflect all the spells that were coming at her. To her horror, a single spell flew past her before she could deflect it, hitting her father sending him to collide with the fireplace. Hermione screamed as she tried to continue to deflect the volley of spells, but many were flying past her now. _"HARRRRRYY"_

Harry thought he heard Hermione screaming. Pain shot through his whole body, but he forced himself to open his eyes. With his one good eye, he saw three wizards attacking Hermione, two were on offense, while an older wizard with a long white beard seemed to be concentrating on defense. Helen was unconscious next to him, and Dan looked like he had been thrown into the fireplace. _"GET UP, PUSH THE PAIN TO THE SIDE HARRY. HELP HERMIONE" _Harry screamed to himself, desperate to help Hermione.

Just as Harry stood up, he watched in horror as a spell hit Hermione. To Harry, the next 3 seconds seemed to take an eternity to pass. When the spell hit Hermione, she went flying through the air spinning before colliding with the recliner, however her momentum continued to carry her until she finally collided into the wall with a loud crack. Harry, now standing, looked in anguish as Hermione lay perfectly still.

"Damn that girl's powerful Albus, Kingsley make sure shes..." Alastor paused. Albus, Kinglsey and Alastor all felt the crackling of magic in the air, it almost felt like all the oxygen was being replaced with magic. Searching for the source, all their eye's landed on Harry Potter, who was now standing, his eyes fixed on the unconscious girl. Harry turned to find the wizards responsible for attacking Hermione.

When Harry made eye contact with the three wizards, the magic in the air intensified ten fold. Harry had blood dripping off his back and face from his injuries caused by the Dursleys. His hair was swaying back and forth from the amount of magic that was radiating off of him. Albus, Alastor and Kingsley didn't notice any of this, all they looked at was Harry's eyes, his bright glowing green eyes that shown Harry's intentions perfectly. Revenge.

"Ah fuck" was all Alastor said before casting his strongest shield. Kingsley and Albus attempting to do the same.

Harry screamed as he thrust out his hands sending a shock wave of pure magic at the three wizard's.

* * *

Author's Note: Cliffhanger, seemed like the perfect spot to stop! Read and Review!!!!

Special thanks to my beta Marla1.

Thanks again!


End file.
